Descendants, Earth's New Hope
by Le Dragoon
Summary: Earth’s guardians have long since passed away and the earth is still peaceful, but unfortunately it never remains that way. Aside from Pan, there are only three fighters who carry the blood of the saiyans, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and an orphan girl, Kara.
1. Tournament

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
~~~~Basically this story takes place years after the GT movie when Goku and Vegeta Jr. are teenagers. The z-senshi are dead and the earth can't be at peace forever, it's time for a new generation of guardians to step up.~~~~  
  
~~~I wasn't exactly sure whether to make this story pg-13 or R. It has some bad language, violence, and will probably show some minor sexuality so if you don't like any of that then don't read this.~~~~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready, the semi-finals are about to take place!" The announcer shouted out over the booming crowd. "In the first round it's Kara vs. Bentock and in the second round, Goku vs. Vegeta!" The crowd broke out in applause, most of them cheering for either Goku or Vegeta, whom had given them an excellent fight at the last tournament.  
  
"My son's sure to beat your grandson this year Pan-san." The energetic, blue haired youth looked at the old woman beside her and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well they're pretty even at this point, it's hard to tell who will win." Pan kept her eyes on the ring waiting for the next match.  
  
"You're just jealous because you know my son's stronger." Suddenly there was a ringing sound. She looked down at her watch and pressed a button on the side, "What is it? You interrupt me every time!"  
  
"Pardon me but you have an important phone call." Came a voice from the watch.  
  
"Ok fine." She pulled a phone out of her pocket, "Tell them to call my cell."  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
The phone started ringing and she opened it up and put it to her ear, "Neko here. . .Oh it's you. . .No, no it's ok I'm not that busy. . ."  
  
While Neko was busy talking, Pan was looking down at the ring where the first two contestants of the semi-finals had already taken their positions.  
  
The announcer raised his arm in the air, "Begin!"  
  
"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." Bentock stooped down into his fighting stance.  
  
Kara smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Bring it."  
  
Bentock ran towards her with his fist extended out in front of him. When he was only inches from hitting her, she quickly stepped to the side. It happened so fast that he couldn't figure out what had just happened and before he could stop himself, he ran over the edge of the ring and hit the ground.  
  
"Ring out! Kara wins!" The crowd cheered as Kara walked off the platform. She looked at Bentock who was on the ground a look of shock on his face. "You shouldn't underestimate someone because of their gender." She went into the waiting area and looked at the only two people that were still in there.  
  
"Next up! Goku and Vegeta!"  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta, "Nervous?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
They made their way out of the small room but Kara stepped out in front of them. "Whoever wins this match has to face me so you better enjoy your small taste of victory."  
  
The two teenage boys looked at each other then back at her, in disbelief. "You talk big but all your opponents so far were weaklings." Vegeta told her, believing what he had said was true.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kara smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good luck." She walked off to the opposite end of the room and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Will Goku and Vegeta please enter the ring!" The announcer shouted from outside.  
  
The two of them walked out of the room and the crowd started cheering. As they made their way up to the platform Vegeta looked at Goku, "Who is that girl?"  
  
Goku shrugged, "I don't know. Try not to think about it, she was just trying to freak you out."  
  
They walked up the steps and took their positions.  
  
"I'm going to win this time Goku."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Begin!"  
  
They immediately charged at each other and started throwing punches and kicks at each other.  
  
Pan nudged Neko, who was still talking on the phone, "Neko."  
  
"What? Oh. . .Sorry but I have to call you back." She turned off the phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked up at the sky where her son was now fighting, "Yeah! Vegeta I know you can win!"  
  
Pan shook her head, "I don't think so. Something's distracting him."  
  
Neko gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's not concentrating. He's taken more hits then he should have this early in the fight."  
  
Meanwhile, Kara watched from the waiting area. She tucked her shoulder length, raven black hair behind her ear. ~They're better then I thought~ She took off her jacket and set it aside ~Looks like this'll be harder then I thought~ She looked down at her raggedy clothes and sighed. ~I'll go out shopping when I get the prize money~ She looked back up at the fight and her eyes widened. "What the hell? How did their hair change like that?!"  
  
"What's wrong with you Vegeta?" Goku looked at his friend with a concerned expression, "Are you sick? I know you can do better then this."  
  
Vegeta growled, "No! I'm fine!" ~Damn that girl, why did she have to go and kiss me like that~ He put his hands out in front of him and fired a ki blast at Goku.  
  
Goku dogged it, "If you're not going to be serious about this then we need to end it." He cupped his hands together at his side ~I've been practicing this for a while with grandma Pan. . .I hope I do it right~ "KA!!! ME!!! HA!!! ME!!!"  
  
Vegeta started flying toward him. He planned on hitting him before he could use his attack but he was too late. "HA!!!!!" Goku thrust his hands forward and released the energy at Vegeta. The blast sent him flying back and he smashed through the roof of the waiting area that stood in front of the ring. Kara jumped back and gasped.  
  
Vegeta pushed him self up and his hair and eyes went back to their original colors. "Damn!"  
  
They could hear Goku's victory being announced from outside.  
  
"Damn!" Vegeta shouted out again as he slammed his fist into the floor, causing it to crack. He got to his feet and looked at Kara, "This is all your fault!!!"  
  
"It's Vegeta right?" She walked up to him and brushed some of the roof's debris off of his shirt. "Don't be such a baby, someone had to lose."  
  
Goku walked in just as Vegeta started powering up "Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Stay out of this Goku." Vegeta took a swing at Kara's face but she dogged it and grabbed his fist.  
  
"Hey knock it off!" Goku pushed them away from each other and stood in between them. "Vegeta calm down."  
  
"Hmph. Fine." He crossed his arms and walked out.  
  
Goku turned to Kara, "Sorry about that, he can have a bit of a temper at times."  
  
She crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, "So you're Goku right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're related to one of the earlier champions, Son Goku?"  
  
"He's my great, great grandfather." He rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed that she knew about him. "And you're Kara?"  
  
"Yup. Just a wise-ass nobody. So when's our match?"  
  
"It's coming soon. They always take a short break before the finals. So you're still confident that you'll win?"  
  
"Damn straight. I don't know what kind of tricks you guys were pulling out there with those big explosions and changing your hair but I do know that you're no match for me."  
  
Goku smirked, "You're pretty damn cocky, you know that?"  
  
Kara bowed in a mocking manner, "Why yes I am, thank you for noticing."  
  
He smirked and crossed his arms. ~She's got quite an attitude. I think I know why Vegeta was so distracted now, I'd probably be the same way if a girl as beautiful as her had kissed me~ "Well, I look forward to our match." He put his hand out in front of him.  
  
She took his hand and shook it, "Likewise."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe he lost!" Neko yelled out.  
  
"There's always next time." Pan patted her on the back.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time for the final match!" The crowd started cheering and Goku and Kara walked out. They got up onto the platform.  
  
Goku sighed ~Better take it easy on her. No energy blast and no transforming~  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Goku motioned for Kara to attack, "Have it your way." She charged at him and slammed her fist into the right side of his face. He stumbled back and put his hand over his cheek ~Holy shit, she wasn't joking~  
  
"What's wrong Goku? You look surprised."  
  
"Heh, a little."  
  
Kara smirked and went to punch him again but he suddenly disappeared. He ended up behind her and put one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. "There's still no way you can beat me. Give up."  
  
Kara growled, "Bastard." She managed to get one arm free and she quickly thrust it back into his gut. He let go of her and she turned around and thrust her knee up into his chin. She brought her leg out from the side and planned on kicking him in the head but he grabbed her ankle and tossed her across the ring, hopping she would fall out. She flipped and landed at the edge of the platform.  
  
~I have to do something, she's causing me some serious damage~  
  
  
  
"Wow, she's strong! Do you think she's stronger then Goku?" Neko looked at Pan. "Do you?"  
  
Pan sighed, "I don't think so, he's just uncomfortable fighting a girl. But you're right, she is strong." ~Maybe a little too strong. . .There's something unusual about her~ "I wonder. ."  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just talking to myself. See, he's starting to realize that he has no other choice but to fight back." Pan pointed out to Neko as Goku landed a punch on Kara's face.  
  
"Guess so. . .Oh hey," Vegeta made his way through the people in the row and sat down next to his mother, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry, I had to calm down before I could come up here." He looked down at the ring, "How long have they been fighting?"  
  
"Um. . .About ten minutes."  
  
"What?! How could she last so long. . .Oh, Goku's just messin with her, right?"  
  
Pan looked at him, "No, he's actually having a hard time. Of course he is holding back by not going super."  
  
Goku jumped up into the air to avoid a hit from his opponent. He stayed floating and looked down at her ~I might have to go super, I'm still kind of tired from my fight with Vegeta~  
  
"Hey! No fair! Get back down here!"  
  
~She can't fly?! Good that'll make this easier, it's time to finish this~  
  
"Get your ass down here!"  
  
"Ok, you asked for it." He started flying down towards her at full speed with his hands out in front of him. "HA!!!" Just as his hands were about to hit the ground in front of Kara, he released a ki blast. It pushed him back into the air but the explosion knocked Kara out of the ring and into the low oval shaped wall that separated the crowd from the arena. The wall cracked on impact and then she went limp and fell to the ground.  
  
Goku landed on the platform, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ring out! Goku wins!!!" The crowd cheered.  
  
Goku smiled and waved towards Pan then he hopped off the platform and went over to Kara's motionless body.  
  
Two short men in matching clothes came rushing toward him with a stretcher. "Move back, we're going to take her to the hospital wing."  
  
"No, I can get her there faster." He picked her up and flew up over the crowd, towards the building for injured contestants. He landed and went inside, "Hello?"  
  
"Just set her down there." An irritated man, pointed to a bed without even looking at them.  
  
Goku set her down on the bed just as Vegeta came barging through the door. "Hey! I knew she was bluffing about how strong she was." He walked up to them and looked at Kara. "I wish she was awake so I could get on her nerves about this."  
  
"She wasn't exactly bluffing. She was beating me pretty bad. If I would have gone super it wouldn't have been a problem but in my normal state she's about the same as you and me."  
  
"No way."  
  
Just then, Pan and Neko came in. "How is she?" Pan asked.  
  
"I think she's ok, but she did hit her head pretty hard against that wall."  
  
Pan walked up to the bedside and looked at Kara. "There's something about her."  
  
"Yes. . .No! What so you mean there was a mix up?!" Neko was pacing around them with her phone up to her face. "Hold on a second!" She looked at Vegeta, "I'm going to go handle some business at the corporation, are you going to stay over at Son's house tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow. Ok I'm back." She continued talking as she walked out.  
  
"I wonder why her parents haven't come to see if she's alright." Pan kept looking at her. There was something that was oddly familiar about her.  
  
The man that was at the registration desk when they first arrived, walked in. "Excuse me, I have some prize money to award. Goku, wouldn't you like to come back out to the arena and accept your reward there?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "Not really. To be honest, I don't like being out in front of that many people."  
  
"Alright, I understand. Just come up to the front desk before you leave and you can collect the money there."  
  
"Excuse me." Pan turned around and looked at him. "Who brought this girl here?"  
  
"Uh. . ." He looked at Kara, "I believe she arrived alone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He bowed and walked out.  
  
"Maybe we should take her home with us until she regains consciousness. Excuse me, doctor? Is it alright if she leaves now?"  
  
"Whatever, leave me alone, can't you see how busy I am?" The doctor was rushing around trying to help some of the other people whom had been unfortunate enough to face one of the three teenagers.  
  
"Goku pick her up, lets go."  
  
"Yes grandmother." He picked her up and they walked out.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	2. Discovery

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around the dark environment and could tell that she was somewhere she had never been before. ~How the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember. . .Oh no. . .I lost~ She tossed aside the blanket that was covering her and she got up off the couch. Her eyes had adjusted enough so that she could make out shapes, so she started walking around with her hands out in front of her, looking for some sort of lamp or switch. She noticed a feint light from one direction so she followed it and found herself stepping onto a tile floor. She looked towards the light and saw a figure standing in front of it. She took another step forward and let out a small whimper when she stubbed her toe on something. The figure turned around, "Who's there?" The voice was familiar and belonged to a man.  
  
Kara panicked and tried to get away but before she could do anything, the person had grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. "Hey, hey calm down. You're going to wake everybody up."  
  
She put the side her foot on the backside of his heels and pulled her leg towards herself, causing him to fall back. But as soon as he hit the floor he kicked her feet from under her and she fell over as well. He got to his knees, grabbed her, and pinned her to the floor, "Calm down. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Bastard!!!" She struggled to break free from his grasp but stopped when the room suddenly got bright.  
  
"Vegeta, man what the hell are you doing?" Goku rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at the two. "Or. . .Do I need to leave you two alone?"  
  
Kara's eyes widened, "What?! No! Get the fuck off of me!!!"  
  
Vegeta let go of her and stood up, "It's not what it seems, I was trying to keep her quiet." He shut the refrigerator door and sighed.  
  
Goku gave him a weird look, "Keep her quiet?"  
  
"Er, uh. . .That's not what I meant. I was trying to relax her. .er, calm her down." He looked at Goku who seemed to be trying to hide laughter, "Dammit Goku, get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
"Excuse me! Have you forgotten I'm here!?" Kara put her hands on her hips, "Will some one please tell me what the hell is going on!?"  
  
"I will." Pan slowly walked into the kitchen, her cane tapping against the tile floor. "Understand dear, we were only trying to help. They clerk at the tournament, told me that you had come alone so we thought we should take you with us and wait until you regained consciousness."  
  
Kara looked at the little old women then glanced at Vegeta, "Ok, so why the hell did he attack me?"  
  
Vegeta looked away, for some reason he couldn't let himself look back at those piercing, ice blue eyes. "I didn't want you to wake everyone else up."  
  
"Whatever, I'm outta here."  
  
"Wait. Goku go get my bag." Goku nodded and walked out. "You came in second place, we got your money for you before we left. Your parents will be proud."  
  
"Yeah. . .sure."  
  
Goku walked back in with a bag and handed it to Kara. She opened it up and smiled. "Well it's been a blast but I'm afraid I must go."  
  
Goku and Vegeta watched as she left. When they heard the door shut Pan looked up at the boys, "Get dressed then, it's cold outside."  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and grinned then they quickly ran out of the room and went upstairs. Pan went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Only seconds later, the boys came running down the stairs pulling on their jackets.  
  
"Bye Grandmother!"  
  
"Be back soon!"  
  
And with that they were gone.  
  
"I don't see her anywhere."  
  
"Maybe we didn't get out here fast enough." Goku crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, lets just keep looking."  
  
"Wait, I saw something, come on."  
  
Vegeta took off in a certain direction and Goku followed him.  
  
"You're right, that's her. . .Why is she going that way? There's nothing there except a bunch of run down buildings."  
  
"Maybe she's lost."  
  
They crouched down behind some shrubbery and watched as she walked into one of the apartment buildings.  
  
"She can't possibly live in this dump. . .Can she?"  
  
"Let's go check it out."  
  
They ran up to the building that she had gone in and looked in one of the windows.  
  
"Hey, this one's unlocked." Vegeta pushed the window up.  
  
"Are you crazy? We can't go in there." Goku hissed, trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Don't you want to know why she's here? Just be careful and don't let her see you." He crawled through the window, "Come on," he whispered.  
  
Goku sighed and went in as well, "We're going to get in trouble."  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut." They looked around at the dimly lit room. There were some blankets rolled out on the floor on one side and a small lamp on the other.  
  
"There's no way she won't see us."  
  
"Stop being such a baby. . .We can go hide in that closet."  
  
"This is stupid Veg-"  
  
Vegeta put his hand over Goku's mouth and pulled him into the closet, "Shhh." He let go of him and peered through the small openings of the closet door.  
  
Kara walked into the room in nothing but her undergarments and an open robe draped over her. She sat down on the blankets and a small black kitten walked in from another room and rubbed up against her. She picked it up and started petting it, "Hey there. I'm sorry I didn't leave any food for you today."  
  
The cat made a small mewing sound.  
  
"Don't worry, tomorrow everything's going to change. I didn't get quite as much money as I had hoped, but it's enough to get out of here. I won't have to steal so we can eat."  
  
"Did she just say steal?" Goku pushed Vegeta out of the way so he could see and his jaw dropped. "She's half naked."  
  
"No shit, now shut up or she'll hear you." He pushed him aside and looked through the opening, "Where'd she go?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened, "What the hell are you two doing here?!" Kara grabbed them and pulled them out.  
  
"Dammit Vegeta, I told you she'd find us."  
  
She let go of them and noticed Vegeta looking at her, "Perv." She closed her robe and held it there. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you!"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "There's no way to make this sound right. We followed you here, we wanted to see where you lived. When we saw you come here we were curious."  
  
"What is your problem!? What do you people want from me!? I have nothing, I'm just a nobody so why do you insist on following me?!"  
  
"Kara please understand, we were just hopping to get some answers. My grandmother seems to think that we should know more about you."  
  
"That's it!" Kara looked like she would explode any second from rage. "You two wait here!" She walked into another room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Goku crossed his arms and looked at Vegeta, "I told you we'd get caught."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Vegeta wasn't worried about getting in trouble at the moment he was distracted thinking about something else.  
  
Moments later, Kara walked out of the room wearing a tank top and jeans. "Lets go." She pushed them towards the door.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"We're going to go talk to that old lady so that maybe you guys will piss off and leave me alone." She opened the door and motioned for them to go out and once they did, she followed.  
  
As they were walking Vegeta noticed that Kara was shivering. "It's cold out here. Maybe you should go back and get a jacket."  
  
Kara crossed her arms, trying to stop herself from shivering. ~I left my only jacket back at the arena~ "No, I'm fine."  
  
He took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders.  
  
"I said I'm fine!"  
  
"Just humor me."  
  
She rolled her eyes and put her arms through the sleeves, "Fine."  
  
The sun was coming up now, which made it easier for them to see where they were going. When they arrived at the house, Pan was sitting on the couch in the living room as if she was waiting for them to get back. Kara sat down on a chair that was beside the couch, looking extremely annoyed. Vegeta just stood against a wall with his arms crossed and Goku sat down next to Pan.  
  
"Alright lady. What do I have to do to get you and these two bozos to leave me alone."  
  
"I'm sorry if it seems like we're bothering you child, but I need to ask you some questions."  
  
Kara sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Fine but you have to promise to leave me alone."  
  
Pan nodded. "How old are you? And where are your parents?"  
  
"Seventeen and my parents are dead. . .Can I go now?" She let her eyes wander so she wouldn't have to look at any of them.  
  
"I know this is going to seem like an odd line of questioning, but they all have reason behind them. Do you remember the names of your grandparents."  
  
"Well I met my father's parents when I was little, their names were Hiechi and Marron."  
  
Pans eyes widened ~Marron. . .I guess those blue eyes do kind of give it away~  
  
"I never saw my mother's parents but I think their names were. . .Pan and. . ." She looked as though she was trying very hard to remember.  
  
Pan got to her feet, "Kouichi?"  
  
Kara gave her a strange look. "Yeah that's it. . .How did you know?"  
  
"Are you Liza's child?" Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. . .Did you know her or something?"  
  
"My Liza. . .Had a baby?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta were just looking at them, too confused to say anything.  
  
Pan grabbed Kara and hugged her tightly. Kara blinked a few times and gave Goku a confused look from over Pan's shoulder. "Uh. . .Did I miss something?"  
  
Pan let go of her, "Liza is my daughter," there were tears rolling down her cheeks, "She left home when she was eighteen and I never heard from her again."  
  
"That mean-"  
  
"Yes." Pan put her hand over Kara's cheek, "I have a granddaughter." She looked over her shoulder at Goku, "And you have a cousin."  
  
Goku jumped up, "What?!" ~Way to go idiot, you were having impure thoughts about your own cousin~  
  
Vegeta just stood there looking at them, not sure what to think.  
  
"Why did your mother keep this from me."  
  
Kara sighed, "She died when I was born. . ."  
  
Pan closed her eyes and sighed. "I see." She wiped away her tears, "What of your father?"  
  
"He died when I was thirteen. I had to run away to avoid being put in an orphanage." Her voice was strained now, as if she was trying to keep herself from crying. "I didn't think I had any family left." She leaned forward in the chair and hugged Pan.  
  
Pan reached behind her back and grabbed Goku and pulled him into the hug. Vegeta smiled ~Who would have thought~ He walked back up stairs to the guest room and went back to bed. He didn't really feel comfortable being around while they were having their tender, emotional moment.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. Part of the Family

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"So you think she has no idea about her saiyan heritage?" Goku looked at Kara whom had cried herself to sleep hours ago. They were sitting on the couch and her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I'd be surprised if she did. Liza didn't like the fact that she was different from everyone else so she probably never told her husband about it." Pan smiled, "But we shall tell her everything she needs to know."  
  
"Do you think she'll be able to go super?"  
  
"I don't know. Aside from her, I'm the only female saiyan on earth who trained to be a fighter. I never did transform."  
  
Vegeta walked down the stairs, "I'm going to head out, thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"Any time dear, you're always welcome."  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Goku grabbed Vegeta's jacket from the floor, being careful not to move Kara too much, and he tossed it to him, "Later."  
  
Vegeta waved and walked out.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed Goku, you haven't had much sleep."  
  
"I'm too excited to sleep. It's kind of like having a little sister, it's great."  
  
"Yes it's wonderful." ~I'm not sure how much longer I'll be around, it's nice to know that he won't be alone~  
  
"I agree." Kara picked her head up from Goku's shoulder and yawned. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Just a couple hours." Goku got up and smiled, "Let's go get your stuff so you can move in!" Before Kara had fallen asleep, Pan insisted that she come live with them and Kara accepted.  
  
Pan chuckled, "Goku calm down."  
  
"I can't help it!" He started hopping up and down, "Come on, come on let's go!"  
  
Kara grinned and jumped up, "Ok, let's go."  
  
Before Pan could say anything, they were gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Vegeta looked around ~Maybe she's at the office~ He walked down one hallway for a few minutes then stopped and opened the door that led to his room. He crossed his arms and sighed, ~I feel so restless. . .Maybe I should train for a while~ He turned around and walked back out. ~I can't believe that girl is related to Goku. That means she's a saiyan too, no wonder she was so strong. So strong and. . .beautiful.~ He stopped in front of the gravity machine, pushed a button and the door opened. ~Damn I need to get my head straight~ He walked in and the door closed behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"I just need to grab something out of my closet and then we can go." Kara opened the closet door.  
  
"Really?" Goku looked in the bag. All that was in there was her prize money and a locket.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have much that I need." She reached up and grabbed a box off of the closet shelf, "I'm going out to get some new clothes later and any other miscellaneous items I may desire."  
  
"What's in the box?"  
  
"Oh, it's not really important, I'll show you later."  
  
". . .Ok. So are you ready to leave?"  
  
Kara looked around at the small room, "I've been ready to leave ever since I got here." She opened the door and looked down at the black kitten that was stepping outside. "Is it alright if I bring the cat?"  
  
"Sure, I don't think that would be a problem."  
  
Kara smiled and picked the kitten up. "Ok." She walked out and Goku followed.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where'd you learn how to fight?"  
  
"Oh, well. . .I never really learned from anyone. I just watched you and Vegeta and tried to imitate your style."  
  
"I see." ~Imitate? She did a hell of a job~  
  
"Of course it threw me off when I saw the two of you flying and causing explosions. . And what was with your hair?"  
  
Goku grinned, "We'll explain it to you later."  
  
". . .Ok."  
  
Goku stopped. "You know what would make this a lot faster?" He put the bag he was carrying on top of the box she was carrying and then he picked her up.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Just hold on to your stuff." He floated upward a few feet then started flying towards his house.  
  
Kara shut her eyes, "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to die!"  
  
Goku landed in front of the house and gave her a weird look, "Are you ok?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "No I'm not ok! What are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack!?"  
  
He set her down and laughed nervously. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Freak?"  
  
"You heard me. What normal person can fly?"  
  
"But I'm. . .Lets just go inside." He opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. "Your room's upstairs just across from mine."  
  
They walked upstairs and went into the room that Vegeta had been sleeping in the night before. Pan was inside straightening out the covers on the bed. "Back so soon?"  
  
"Yup." Kara set the kitten down gently then dropped the box and bag on the floor.  
  
Pan looked at her curiously, "That's all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She shook her head, "Well anyway, I'm very glad to have you here."  
  
Kara smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Pan nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Kara looked at Goku. "Well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Huh? Where are you going?"  
  
"Shopping." She opened the bag and took out a stack of bills.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you."  
  
She stuck the money in her pocket, "You really don't want to do that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
". . .You've never been shopping with a girl, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kara grinned, "Ok, you can come. But just remember, it was your decision."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Review so I know some one reads this crap 


	4. Curfew

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Pan looked up at Goku as he walked in the door carrying dozens of bags. Kara came in after him carrying just as much and they both went upstairs.  
  
Goku set the bags down in Kara's room and collapsed on top of her bed. "If I ever try to go shopping with you again, do me a favor and beat some sense into me."  
  
Kara set her bags down, "Well I warned you." She sat beside him on the bed and looked down at him. "So. . .Wanna help me decorate?"  
  
"Uh." He sat up and jumped off the bed, "No, no that's ok." He backed up towards the door, "I wouldn't want to take the fun away from you."  
  
Kara smirked, "I was only kidding. I'm not going to worry about doing any of that tonight."  
  
"Oh. .Ok." He sat back down next to her and smiled.  
  
"We're going to have lots of fun, huh?"  
  
"We sure are. It's nice to have a sister."  
  
She tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look, "But I'm not you sister."  
  
Goku gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. It just seems like you are I guess. . .You think I'm stupid don't you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. . .How bout this. From now on we're brother and sister."  
  
His smile brightened, "Ok!"  
  
Kara put her arm around his shoulders. "I feel a little weird. I barley know anything about you."  
  
"Yeah, but we have plenty of time to get to know each other."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Just out of curiosity. How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Ok. So only a year older." She turned her head and looked straight ahead at the wall. She tucked some of her hair behind her left ear, "And how old is your friend? That Vegeta."  
  
"He's eighteen too. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. So you two are pretty close?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We've been best friends since we fought each other at our first tournament. I'm sorry if he scared you last night, I know he didn't mean to."  
  
"Me? Scared of him?" She rolled her eyes, "Please. He just took me by surprise. He didn't scare me at all."  
  
Goku smirked, "Cause you could have kicked his ass?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
He held in his laughter. "At least you're confident in your abilities." He knew that Vegeta was much stronger then her when he was in his super saiyan form.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
Before Kara had the chance to yell at him, Pan walked into the room. "You two should get ready for bed."  
  
"Yes Grandma Pan, I just want to say goodnight." Goku told her.  
  
Pan smiled at the two then walked out of the room.  
  
Kara looked at her watch then gave Goku an odd look, "She's making us go to bed? It's only eleven. I'm used to staying up as long as I want."  
  
He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "She can be really lame sometimes, but I usually don't go to sleep this early either. Especially on the weekend."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He had a devious grin on his face. "Goodnight Kara." He hugged her and walked out.  
  
She stared at the doorway for a moment, ~What the hell did he mean by that?~ She shook her head and turned off the light. Then she got under the covers of the bed and closed her eyes. ~I guess I don't mind a curfew~ She pulled the covers closer to her face and slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. Bedtime? Screw that!

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara's eyes snapped open and she attempted to sit up but something was keeping her head down. There was a dark figure standing over her, "Kara it's just me."  
  
He took his hand off of her and she sat up, "Goku?"  
  
He shut her door quietly and turned the light on. He looked in one of her bags and pulled out some black jeans, a tank top, and a black leather jacket. "Here, change into this."  
  
She took the clothes and gave him an odd look. "Goku what the hell-"  
  
"I'm going to leave my door open. Sneak into my room when you're done." He left quietly and shut the door behind him.  
  
Kara looked at the door and then at the clothes with wide eyes. ~What the hell?~ After a moment she decided she would just change and go find out what was going on. She pulled off the shirt and jeans that she had fallen asleep in then put on the clothes that he had given her and also put on a pair of boots that she had just gotten. She quietly left her room and went into his. "Goku?" she whispered, not seeing him. She noticed that the window was opened and she looked out of it.  
  
"Kara, hurry up." Goku was outside standing next to Vegeta.  
  
Kara climbed out of the window part of the way then jumped out. She landed on her feet with a small thud then straightened herself out and looked at them. "You guys do this often?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku motioned for her to follow and then him and Vegeta started running off. Kara quickly ran after them.  
  
As they were running Vegeta looked at Goku, "I can't believe she's actually living with you now. Even so, do you think it was ok to bring her? She's a little young."  
  
"She's been seventeen for a while, she's not that young. It'll be fine."  
  
"Hey! Are you guys talking about me?!"  
  
Vegeta looked back at her and smirked, "Yes! Maybe if you could learn to run a little faster you would hear what we're saying!"  
  
Kara tried to speed up but she was already going as fast as she could. "Jerk!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta suddenly stopped in front of a small building. Kara accidentally ran into Goku, "Oh, sorry."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Klutz."  
  
Kara glared at him, "Look-"  
  
"Hey, hey knock it off." Goku pulled Kara back, "Come on, we're here to have fun."  
  
"You should have just left her behind man."  
  
"Dude, I couldn't do that. She's one of us now."  
  
Kara gave a satisfied smirk. "Yeah so shove it."  
  
Vegeta leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes on her, "Sure. Where would you like it?"  
  
"Dude! That's my sister you're talking to!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "I though she was your cousin."  
  
"She is but I call her my sister because that's what she is to me. Ok? So knock it off."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go inside."  
  
Goku nodded and the three of them went through the front door. Inside were many people around their age, drinking and dancing. Goku and Vegeta made their way to the bar and sat down, Kara followed. A girl in mini shorts and a tube top turned around and looked at them from the other side of the bar, "Hey boys. The usual?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Shizuko." Goku turned his head and looked at Kara, who was standing behind him. She looked like she was nervous. "Come on, sit down." He pointed to the bar stool next to him, "You don't have to be shy." Kara nodded and sat down next to him.  
  
The girl behind the bar gave Goku and Vegeta a bottle then looked at Kara, "Oh Goku, is this your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, she's my sister." He looked at her, "What do you want Kara?"  
  
Kara blinked, "Uh. . ." She didn't want to seem uncool by telling them she had never had alcohol before, "Just give me what he has."  
  
"Sure thing hun." Shizuko picked up a bottle from under the bar and handed it to her.  
  
Vegeta nudged Goku in the arm, "Are you sure it's ok for her to drink?"  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
Half an hour later. . .  
  
Goku looked at a giggling Kara with wide eyes. "Ok, maybe you were right Vegeta. . . Vegeta?" Goku looked at the empty seat beside him. "Hey Shizuko. Did you see where he went?"  
  
Shizuko nodded and pointed behind him. Goku turned around and saw Kara dragging Vegeta over to the dance floor. He was about to go after them but a tall girl with blonde hair and green eyes walked up to him, "Hey handsome."  
  
  
  
"Kara what are you doing?!" Vegeta bumped into another person, causing them to spill their drink, "Excuse me."  
  
Kara stopped and let go of him, "Dance with me Veggie!"  
  
He gave her an odd look, "You're drunk, maybe we should lea-" He stopped when she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.  
  
She put her arms around him and pressed her body against his. "You don't want to dance with me?" She rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Uh-well-I-uh. . .Ok." He knew that it was wrong to take advantage of her current state but he couldn't help himself. He took a deep breath, taking in the vanilla scent from her hair. Though he knew that he had, had quite a few drinks, he also knew that he had wanted to be close to her like this since the day he met her and that it wasn't just the alcohol making him feel this way. He closed his eyes and slowly moved to the music playing in the background. ~I just wish she would do this while she was sober. Normally the only reason she would touch me is so she could inflict some kind of damage~ He moved one hand up to her head and started running his fingers through her hair, ~What am I saying. She is inflicting damage. . .I know someone like her could never want someone like me~  
  
After a couple of minutes Kara leaned back slightly and looked at him, "Vegeta I. . ."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"I. . .I think I'm going to be sick." She broke away from his grip, turned to the side and threw up. The people around them backed away from her.  
  
When she was finished, Vegeta put his hands on her shoulders and led her back over to the bar. "Goku, man I think we need to get her back home. . .Goku?" He tapped his shoulder, "Yo! Man what's the matter with you?"  
  
Goku turned to him and grinned, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. Waz up!" He put a bottle of everclear in front of Vegeta, "This is some good shit man."  
  
"Dammit Goku. Who gave you that?" Vegeta was now supporting Kara by putting her arm over his shoulders and holding her hand and putting his free arm around her waist.  
  
"Pssshhh. I dunno. . .some chick." He looked around, "Chick!? I think she go bye bye." He went to take another drink from the bottle but stopped when Vegeta kicked his leg.  
  
"Come on, time to go home. You need some time to sober up before Pan wakes up."  
  
"Oooooook. Ok. Lez gue!"  
  
Vegeta walked out holding Kara up and Goku followed. After a few minutes Kara passed out completely and Vegeta ended up carrying her.  
  
"Woo! She's wasted!" Goku shouted out as they walked down the sidewalk towards the forest. Goku was a few feet behind Vegeta, skipping and spinning around.  
  
"Heh. Yeah, she sure is. Goku I don't think she's used to drinking, she didn't have that much."  
  
"Maaaaaay be!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "And you need to watch what you drink."  
  
"What ya gonna do bout it pretty boy!?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and sighed. As the sky started to brighten, they arrived at the Son house. Vegeta walked around to the side of the house where they had been earlier that night and the turned around and watched as Goku stumbled over to him. "Come on, get up there."  
  
Goku nodded and flew up to the window and went into his room. Vegeta flew up after him with Kara in his arms. As soon as he got through the window and his feet touched the floor, the room got bright.  
  
"Good morning boys. Have fun?"  
  
~To be continued~ 


	6. Off the Hook!

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
~~~I received an unusual review for this fic and I would just like to let those two people know that it's really rude to act like that just because someone comes up with a similar idea. It's stupid to accuse me of doing anything wrong because your fic wasn't even up so there's no way I could be taking ideas from you.~~~  
  
The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Not feeling talkative?" Pan shook her head in a disappointment. "I thought you boys knew better then this."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head and Goku sat down on his bed, not being able to stand any longer.  
  
She stepped forward and lifted Vegeta's chin up with her cane, "Have you three been drinking? And don't lie to me."  
  
". . .Yes ma'am."  
  
Goku suddenly fell back on his bed and passed out. Pan sighed and turned him over onto his stomach. "Just put her down next to him."  
  
Vegeta nodded and laid Kara down on the bed. "I'm very sorry about all this, I'll just be going now."  
  
"Oh no you don't." She looked him over, "You were obviously more responsible then these two but I still can't let you go out by yourself. You'll sleep in Kara's room for the next few hours and don't think I'm not going to call your mother."  
  
He sighed then nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Pan walked out and went back into her room. Vegeta slowly walked out after her and went into Kara's room. He carefully made his way through all of the shopping bags on the floor and laid down on the bed in the middle of the room. He put his hands under the back of his head and stared up at the ceiling. He felt a bit awkward sleeping in her bed and he hopped that she wouldn't wake up and find him in here. The thought of sneaking out entered his mind but he realized just how tired he really was so he pushed that thought aside. He turned to the side and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey, jackass. Get up."  
  
". . .hm?"  
  
"I said get up." Kara moaned and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Vegeta, what the hell are you doing in my room?" She sounded angry but her voice was very soft and tired.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her, "I was just-"  
  
"Forget it. I'm too tired to argue." She rubbed her head and an irritated groan escaped her throat. She collapsed next to him on the bed and talked into her pillow, "My head is fucking killing me."  
  
Vegeta put his hand on her back, "It's a hangover Kara, it's supposed to hurt."  
  
She swung her arm back and pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me."  
  
Vegeta sat up and looked down at her, "Is Goku awake yet?"  
  
"No. . .Vegeta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
". . .Did I do anything stupid last night? I can't remember a thing."  
  
"Uh. No Kara. You didn't do much of anything. Just had a few drinks and danced with some guy."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
Vegeta was relieved that she didn't remember last night. He felt it would make it easier to be around her. He got off the bed and made his way to the door but was stopped. He looked down at Pan and suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
"I called your mother. She wants you to go home."  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked out. Pan looked at Kara, "Get up, I want to talk to you."  
  
Kara moaned and rolled out of the bed. She walked out into the hallway where Pan and Goku stood. Goku looked as bad as she felt. Pan looked at both of them in a disappointed manner.  
  
"I know the two of you are old enough to make your own minds. I also have a feeling that last night wasn't the first time you've snuck out Goku."  
  
Goku lowered his head.  
  
Pan sighed, "From now on feel free to use the front door."  
  
Both Kara and Goku snapped to attention and looked at her with surprise. Goku shook his head in disbelief, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying you two should be able to do what you want. Just try to be more responsible from now on. Now I'm not encouraging you to go out and drink but if you do, take it easy."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"I have some breakfast out on the table. Kara why don't you go ahead and get some food, I have to talk to Goku about something."  
  
Kara gave her a strange look, "Ok." She walked down the hallway and went downstairs.  
  
When she was gone, Pan looked up at Goku. "You need to be more responsible for her from now on."  
  
"I will be Grandmother."  
  
She smiled, "You're a good boy Goku. No matter what mistakes you make, I'll always be proud of you."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta opened the front door to the Capsule Corporation building and slowly walked inside. He was expecting his mother to great him with shouting but instead he was greeted by one of their robots. "Welcome home sir. Your mother left a note." The robot handed him a piece of paper. Vegeta opened it up and read it.  
  
`Vegeta,  
  
I had to go to the office to take care of some important business.  
  
I should be home in a few hours so we can talk then.  
  
Love Mom  
  
Vegeta crumpled up the piece of paper and dropped it on the ground where it was immediately cleaned up by the robot. ~Who does she think she's kidding? She probably won't even remember what she wanted to talk about when she gets back~ He started walking toward his room. ~It's not like she really cares about the things I do. I could be gone for months and she wouldn't even notice~ He opened his door and went into his room. He pulled off his shirt then collapsed on top of his bed, still feeling exhausted, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	7. Reminiscing

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding me?! That doesn't sound like something Pan would say."  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe it either." Goku moved the phone to his other shoulder, "But it's true." There was a moment of silence before Goku spoke up again, "So how did your mom take it?"  
  
"She just came home about an hour ago. I think she forgot because she hasn't said anything about it."  
  
"Well that's good right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. . . . . .So how's Kara?"  
  
"She's still gripping about her head but other then that, I think she's fine." Goku couldn't help but notice how depressed Vegeta sounded. "So what about you? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goku sighed. He knew that if Vegeta didn't feel like talking about something then there was no way to make him. "Anyways. . .Grandma Pan said that tomorrow she's going to teach Kara about saiyans and about some other stuff. You wanna come over?"  
  
"Sure. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Ok well I got to go man. I'll see you tomorrow. . .probably around noon."  
  
"Later."  
  
Goku put the phone down on the receiver. He walked out of his room and went into Kara's. He looked around noticing that the bags that were on the ground were gone and that the room looked much different. He left and went downstairs into the living room where he saw Pan and Kara sitting on the couch look at something. "Hey. What are you guys up to?"  
  
Pan looked at him and smiled, "Come here Goku."  
  
He went over to them and sat down next to Pan. He saw what they were going through. It was the box that Kara had brought with her when she moved in. Pan reached in the box and pulled out a picture. "Look Goku. This is your great, great grandfather." She handed the picture to him.  
  
Goku looked at it, "Why is he wearing those tacky clothes?"  
  
Pan whacked him over the head with her cane.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"They may seem that way now, but that was grandpa Goku's training gi." She looked extremely happy, "Kara how on earth did you get all of these?"  
  
"Well my dad gave them to me when I was little. He said they had been passed down to my mother."  
  
Goku handed back the picture he was holding, "So you knew all of these people?"  
  
"Most of them, yes."  
  
Goku reached over and pulled out a picture of two young, blonde women. "They kinda look like you Kara."  
  
Pan looked at it, "That's because they are her grandmother and great grandmother."  
  
Kara gave her a curious glance. "Really? I always figured that was my grandmother Marron, but that other lady doesn't look old enough to be my great grandmother."  
  
"Yes I know it seems unusual but that's because she was an android and was meant to have eternal youth."  
  
"What?!" Goku and Kara shouted out at the same time.  
  
Pan chuckled, "She went by Juuhachigou. I didn't know her that well so I'm not really sure why she continued to go by that name." Pan pulled out a picture of Juuhachigou in a nightdress. She looked angry and had her hand up like she was about to slap the camera away. "These must have belonged to Krillin."  
  
"Grandma Pan." Goku gave her a confused look, "What happened to Juuhachigou?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said she had eternal youth right? So where is she?"  
  
Pan sighed, "She was killed in a battle about sixty years ago."  
  
"Oh." Goku looked at Kara's disappointed expression and suddenly felt bad about bringing it up.  
  
"And so did Vegeta."  
  
They both looked up at her. "What?" Kara asked.  
  
Pan searched through the box and after a few minutes she pulled out a picture with a bunch of people standing in front of the Capsule Corporation building, "You see this man," she pointed at a man leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed, "that's Vegeta."  
  
Kara's eyes widened. "I can't believe I never noticed him before." She looked at it more closely, "He's got to be related to Vegeta." She realized how idiotic that statement was, ~Duh, they both look alike and have the same name~  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"So what happened?", Goku asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said they died in a battle sixty years ago."  
  
Pan sighed, "Well. . .This alien came to earth and started destroying everything. When we felt his ki, me, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta went to stop him. When we got there Juuhachigou was already fighting him. . ."  
  
  
  
Trunks, Pan and Goten landed beside Marron and Bra. "What the hell is going on?" Trunks asked them.  
  
"We were just in the city, grocery shopping, and all of a sudden there were a bunch of explosions!" Marron squealed as she grabbed onto Goten, "Now mother is fighting him!"  
  
Goten put his arms around her, "Just settle down, everything's going to be alright."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta landed beside Juuhachigou. "Out of my way android, I can handle this." He grabbed her by the arm just as she was about to land a blow on the creature.  
  
Juuhachigou pulled her arm from his grasp and turned to face him, "I was doing just fine! He's not very strong, just let me finish him!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the hideous being as he got to his feet. "Forget it. He's mine."  
  
Juuhachigou could feel the fury growing inside of her, "Look you egotistical, poor excuse for a prince!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
"I said I can handle it! Why do you saiyans always have to be so damn hard headed?!"  
  
"I should have killed you the moment you came out of Cell."  
  
"And I should have killed you the first time we met." She smirked, "But I decided to spare your life. Remember?!"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and growled. He had been blocking out that memory for so long. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face once and for all android!"  
  
The alien shook his head ~She was about to kill me. This idiot has no idea what he's done~ His body started glowing.  
  
"I'd like to see you try old man."  
  
Vegeta thrusts his fist toward her but stopped it right in front of her face. He looked towards the alien as he felt a sudden surge of power. Before he could move, there was a blinding white light.  
  
  
  
"What was it?" Kara asked.  
  
"He used some kind of attack on them. . .And then he disappeared."  
  
Goku jumped up off the couch, "You're kidding me?! I thought Juuhachigou was about to beat him, how could he be strong enough to kill them both with one attack?!"  
  
"Because they weren't paying attention. Apparently they had some kind of grudge against each other and it caused them to forget about the world around them."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Goku sat back down.  
  
Kara looked confused, "What kind of attack? Did he punch through them or something?"  
  
"No dear. He used a ki technique."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pan smiled, "Don't worry. I'm going to teach you about it soon."  
  
Kara gave an irritated sigh, "Ok." ~What's with these people? I know they're my family but they've got some pretty weird shit going on~ ". . . . . .So who's this?" Kara pointed at a blue haired women, wearing bright red.  
  
"That's Bra. She. . ."  
  
They continued going through the photos, Pan telling about each person that she knew.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	8. Kara Learns

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara stretched her arms over her head then looked at Pan, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Vegeta." Pan told her.  
  
"What?! Why is he coming?"  
  
"I invited him Kara." Goku smiled.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever." She crossed her arms, "Can one of you at least explain to me what we're doing?"  
  
"Everything will become clear soon."  
  
Kara looked at Pan and sighed. Just then, Vegeta flew down from the sky and landed on the ground near them, "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Now we can begin." Pan put her cane in front of her and placed both hands at the top of it. "Now I know what I'm about to tell you may seem impossible but please keep an open mind about it."  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
"All four of us are descendants of saiyans. Saiyans are a legendary race as well as an endangered race. Their planet was destroyed long ago and the only trace of saiyan blood that is left, is all here on earth."  
  
Kara gave her a look as if she was crazy, "So you're trying to say that none of us are human?"  
  
"Not completely human, no. Saiyans look human, but they are very different. They are born with above average strength and have special abilities. One very important thing about saiyans is that if they have a near death experience, they will be much stronger when they are healed."  
  
Kara glanced at Goku and gave him a skeptical look but he just smiled and nodded. Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.  
  
"I understand if you don't believe me, but soon you'll learn what I say is true. Now, most of the techniques I will teach you, a human could do after intense training but there are a few things only saiyans can do. Boys? Why don't you show her."  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Goku. They both raised their fists at their sides slightly. Suddenly there was a flash of light and golden auras surrounded them. Their hair turned the color of the auras and their eyes turned blue.  
  
Kara stared at them, ~They looked like that at the tournament too. . .Maybe she is telling the truth~ "How the hell did you guys do that?!" She walked up to them and pulled on Goku's hair.  
  
"Hey! Ow! Knock it off!" Goku swatted her hand away, "This is my real hair."  
  
Kara turned to Pan, "Can you teach me how to do that?!"  
  
Pan shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I can't. I never did transform into a super saiyan and there's a chance that you may not be able to. Only time can tell. . .There are however some things that I can teach you. First, you need to learn how to control your ki."  
  
"Ki?"  
  
"Yes. Every living thing has ki."  
  
"It's kinda like this." Goku put his palm out facing up and a golden ball of energy appeared over it.  
  
Kara looked at it. "Woa."  
  
"Or like this." Vegeta put his palm out towards a tree and released a ball of ki. It hit the tree, causing a small explosion.  
  
Goku looked at him and rolled his eyes. Kara's jaw dropped slightly, "I thought you guys were using some kind of cheap tricks when I saw you doing that at the tournament."  
  
"Nope." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Kara grabbed his hand and turned it over and looked at it closely. She turned it over again, "This can't be possible."  
  
Vegeta felt like he had butterflies in his stomach when she touched him. He pulled his hand away nervously, "Trust me, it's possible."  
  
Kara smiled brightly and turned to Pan, "You're going to teach me how to do that?!?"  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"The first thing you need to do is learn to control your ki."  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
  
  
After eight hours, Kara got annoyed. Goku had fallen asleep under a tree and Vegeta was at the point of daydreaming. Pan was sitting next to Goku, silently watching Kara.  
  
"Errr. . ." Kara put her hands down and growled, "This is stupid."  
  
Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted by her voice. He walked over to her then sat down in front of her. Pan watched him curiously.  
  
"I know you're tired Kara but you're almost there, I can feel it."  
  
Kara lowered her head in shame, "I bet it didn't take you this long. I'm just a weakling."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Don't be like that. I learned to control my ki by accident and so did Goku." He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that he could see her face, "Why don't you try again?"  
  
Kara sighed and put her hands back out at her midsection. She closed her eyes and concentrated. ". . . . ."  
  
After a couple of minutes she still hadn't been able to bring out her ki ~She imitated our fighting style so maybe. . .~ He put his hands on her wrists. Kara opened her eyes, "Vegeta what are you doing?"  
  
"Concentrate Kara." He started sending a small amount of ki into her, "Imitate this feeling."  
  
Kara blinked and stared at the light forming in between her hands.  
  
"I'm going to let go now. . .Try to keep it going on your own." He let go of her slowly and smiled at the sight of the energy she was generating.  
  
Kara's expression brightened, "I did it!" She turned her head to look at her Pan, "Look I did it!"  
  
Pan nodded and smiled.  
  
Kara jumped to her feet and let the energy disappear. Vegeta stood up as well, "Good j-"  
  
Kara suddenly hugged him, "Thank you!"  
  
Vegeta pulled himself out of the hug nervously and cleared his throat, "It was nothing."  
  
Pan watched them and raised her brow when she noticed how nervous Vegeta had suddenly become, ~Well now. What do we have here~ She smirked. "I think that's enough for today. We shall continue tomorrow."  
  
"Alright grandma Pan!" Kara couldn't stop smiling. She rushed over to Goku, "Goku! Goku wake up!"  
  
"Heh." Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I'm going to head home now. Bye Pan."  
  
"Goodbye dear."  
  
Vegeta waved and flew off.  
  
Pan chuckled silently then looked over at her grandchildren. "Goku! What's the matter with you?!" Kara shouted.  
  
Pan shook her head and walked over to them, "You're not going to get anywhere by just shouting at him." She whacked him across his forehead with her cane.  
  
Goku gave a snort then sat up, "Wha!" He rubbed his eyes then laid back down, "Five more minutes."  
  
"Oh get up boy!" She poked him in his gut.  
  
He sat up again and yawned, "What?!"  
  
"Goku I did it!"  
  
Goku jumped up, "Really?! And I missed it!?"  
  
"Well you shouldn't have fallen asleep."  
  
Pan grinned, "Alright you two, let's go inside and I'll cook you dinner."  
  
They both looked at her then ran into the house yelling, "YAY! FOOD!"  
  
~To be continued~ 


	9. Power Revealed

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"This is hard. . .Can't we just go back to flying?"  
  
"You've already mastered that."  
  
Kara looked at Pan, "I know but-" Kara put her hand back up toward Goku and attempted to release a ki blast but all that came out a small glow that quickly disappeared, "-I just can't seem to get the hang of this."  
  
It had taken Kara two days to learn how to fly and a couple hours for her to learn how to sense ki. Pan and Goku were now trying to teach her how to use her energy in a destructive manner. Vegeta had decided not to go over to the Son house over the last couple of days for his own personal reasons.  
  
Goku walked over to Kara and stood at her side. He put his arm up, "Do what I do, ok?"  
  
Kara nodded and put her arm back up, palm facing away from her.  
  
"Now what you have to do is charge energy first." A golden sphere formed in front of his palm.  
  
Kara squinted her eyes.  
  
"No, you're not trying to force it. . .Just do what Vegeta taught you."  
  
"Oh. . ." After a couple of seconds, a small sphere of ki formed in front of her palm.  
  
"Good, now when you're fighting you'll probably want to charge up way more energy then that but once you're done charging you release it." He released the energy up towards the sky and watched until it was out of sight. "Now that was just a basic ki blast. . .There are many other energy techniques and I'm sure you'll learn a decent amount of them. I only know a few right now and I can show you how to do them later."  
  
"Ok. . .What do I do with this?"  
  
"Release it."  
  
". . .Ok. . ." ~I guess I'll just try to do it like he did~ She released the ki and it hit a tree, causing it to explode. Kara rubbed the back of her neck, "Oops."  
  
Pan smiled, "Don't worry about it dear."  
  
Kara looked at Goku and smiled, "I think I get it now." She lifted her arm a little higher and pointed her palm toward the sky then quickly released another ki blast.  
  
"Yeah, you learned that really fast."  
  
"I'm ready for something harder!"  
  
Goku grinned, "Ok, follow me." He flew up into the air, "We'll be back in a little while grandma Pan."  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
Kara waved then flew up and followed Goku. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Ocean."  
  
"Huh? Why do you want to go to the ocean?"  
  
"Because the technique I want to show you is kinda dangerous and if we go to a small island in the middle of the ocean then no one will get hurt." After a while they were flying over water and Goku pointed down, "You see that small island with the run down house?"  
  
Kara looked down, "Yeah."  
  
Goku stopped and flew down and Kara followed. They landed on the soft sand, "I found this place when I was little, no one lives here anymore."  
  
Kara looked at the little shabby house and shrugged, "Ok. So what did you want to show me?"  
  
"You'll see. Now pay attention to everything I do and also pay attention to how I put out my energy. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku cupped his hands together and put them behind his back, "KA. . .ME. . . HA. . . ME. . " A blinding blue light started forming in between his hands, "HAAA!!!" He thrust his hands forward and released the wave of energy.  
  
"Wow. . .Ok, my turn."  
  
Goku nodded, "Just don't be upset if you don't get it right away, it took me a while to learn it."  
  
Kara smirked and cupped her hands together behind her back just as Goku had, "KA. . ME. . HA. .ME. ." She thrust her hands forward, "HAAAAAAA!!!" A huge wave of energy escaped her hands and flew over the ocean causing the water to split and rise high into the air.  
  
Goku's eyes widened.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he sat up on his bed. He looked out his window and pulled his headphones away from his ears. ~Was that Kara?~  
  
*****  
  
Goku put his hands on Kara's shoulders, "Damn girl. . .You've got a lot of power locked up in that little body of yours."  
  
Kara turned around and looked at him, "Really?!"  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah. And you're a really fast learner too."  
  
Kara smiled. "Well all this has made me hungry. Lets go home and get some chow."  
  
As if on queue, Goku's stomach growled loudly, "Heh. Sounds good to me."  
  
They both took to the air and flew back home. They landed at the front door and rushed inside.  
  
"Grandma Pan, we're back."  
  
"Back for food, eh?" Pan called from the kitchen.  
  
Kara sat down at the dinning room table, "How did you know?"  
  
Pan chuckled, "Lucky guess."  
  
Goku pulled out a chair but didn't sit down. He looked at Kara, "You know what. I need to go ask her something real quick, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku walked into the kitchen and bent down to whisper in Pan's ear, "You felt her power right?"  
  
Pan nodded, "I did. Impressive if I do say so myself." She handed him a huge pot of rice, "Bring that out to the table."  
  
Goku stared at her, "I thought you'd be more excited."  
  
"I am excited dear, but I knew that girl was strong from the beginning. . .Think about it. At your normal state's, she's as strong as you and Vegeta. And she didn't have the opportunity to train the way that you did. She was obviously born with a lot of power."  
  
Goku blinked, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	10. Restless Night

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara stepped outside and quietly shut the door behind her. She walked barefoot through the grass and looked up at the night sky. All she was wearing was a black, silk nightgown that just barely touched the top of her knees. She stopped next to a tree then leaned against it. She stretched her arms out and yawned, ~I hate being so restless. It's boring being awake when no one else is~ She closed her eyes and sighed. She put her hands on the side of the tree and started singing softly to herself, "Oooh my life. . .Is changing everyday. . .In every possible way. . ." She opened her eyes and looked up at the moon, "And Oooh my dreams. . .It's never quite as it seems. . .Never quite as it seems."  
  
She smiled peacefully and her voice grew slightly louder, "I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more, because it came from you. . .And then I open up and see, the-"  
  
"The person falling here is me."  
  
Kara gasped and turned toward the voice, "Vegeta?!"  
  
Vegeta walked up to her, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Vegeta what the hell are you doing here?!" Kara hissed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. . .I thought I'd come over and see if Goku was awake. . .So what are you doing out here?" He looked her over, "And in your nightgown." Vegeta put his hands in his jacket pockets and bit his bottom lip slightly, ~Oh god she looks so damn sexy in that. I knew I should have just stayed home tonight. . .Why does she have to torture me like this?~  
  
"I couldn't sleep either. And don't count on Goku keeping you company, he's impossible to wake right now." She leaned back against the tree once again and sighed.  
  
They looked at each other silently for a moment, "So um. . ." Vegeta cleared his throat, "You have a nice singing voice. . ."  
  
Kara's eyes widened and she blushed, "Heh. . .I just sort of start singing sometimes for no reason. . .Usually when I'm alone."  
  
"Well you have a very nice voice. . ." He took another step towards her, "You seem to be good at everything. . .I felt your power earlier today." He looked up at the moon, it was bright and full ~Beautiful. . .but nothing compared to her~  
  
"Really? Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Something suddenly came across him that made him lose control of himself. He looked away from the sky then glanced at her and put his hand on her shoulder then slowly slid his fingers down her arm, "You have a lot of power inside of yourself."  
  
Kara pressed her back against the tree as much as she could as she felt a small chill go down her spine. "Goku uh. . .said the. . .same. . .thing." She looked into his eyes nervously. "What are you doing?"  
  
Without thinking, Vegeta had put his free hand on her other arm and pressed his body against hers. Every part of his body was screaming out for her but something kept telling him that if he really cared about her then he would stop now, she was obviously scared out of her mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't back off. There was some kind of savage, animalistic desire coursing through his veins.  
  
"I. . .I think I'm just going to. . .go to bed now." She tried to push him back but he stood his ground.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, my dark princess."  
  
Kara pulled her arms from his grip and tried to hit him. He grabbed her wrists and held her against the tree forcefully. "Don't try to fight it Kara. You know you want this just as much as I do." He moved his face to the right of hers and gently nibbled on her ear.  
  
Kara's hands relaxed and came out of their balled up positions and she could feel a tingling sensation move down her neck, ". . .Please. . .stop. . ."  
  
He crossed her wrists over her head and held them against the tree with one hand then he slid his other hand down the side of her body. When he reached the bottom of her nightgown, he put his hand under the cloth and started moving it up her leg.  
  
Kara could feel his hand moving up from her hip to her stomach, "Vegeta, why are you doing this."  
  
He kissed the place between her neck and shoulder, "Don't you understand Kara? I want you to be mine. . .I've wanted you from the beginning."  
  
She gave a small whimper, "Even so. . ." She clenched her hands into fists as she felt his hand on her chest, ". . .This isn't the Vegeta I know."  
  
Vegeta leaned his head back and looked at her. His eyes widened at her terrified expression and the tears coming from her eyes, ~She's right. . .This isn't me. What the hell am I doing~ He took his hand out from under her gown and let go of her wrists. He stepped back and looked at her, "Kara I'm so sorry. . .I. . ." He clenched his fists at his sides and blood started to drip down from them, "I'm sorry!" He turned around and quickly ran away.  
  
Kara slowly lowered herself to her knees and closed her eyes. ~I can't believe that just happened. . .What's gotten into him~ She opened her eyes and looked in the direction where he had run off. The whole thing seemed like a dream. Or a nightmare. She couldn't decide.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	11. Reconciliation

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara slowly opened Goku's bedroom door and peeked inside. He was laying on the ground, his sheets twisted around his body. Kara looked around curiously and noticed that some of the furniture in the room had been toppled over. "Goku?"  
  
Goku slowly turned over, mumbling words she couldn't understand. Kara kneeled beside him and shook him, "Goku wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, "What's wrong?," he asked her groggily.  
  
"Goku what the hell happened? You're sleeping on the ground and your room is trashed."  
  
He looked around, "Oh shit, it happened again." Goku sat up and untwisted the sheet from around his body.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Goku rubbed his back and yawned. "This happens sometimes. For some odd reason. . .Well every now and then I have really weird nights."  
  
Kara looked at him curiously, "Yeah? How do you mean?"  
  
"Well. . .It seems to happen pretty often. . .I'd say almost every month or so." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why. I never really mentioned it to anyone before."  
  
"You're not making much sense Goku."  
  
"Sorry. Still tired I guess." Goku yawned again, "I don't exactly know how to explain it. It's like I'm not myself. Sometimes I go to sleep and wake to my room being trashed like it is now. But sometimes. . .I go out and uh. . .Well for example I went out one night to hang out with Vegeta. We went to this bar and I uh. . Picked up this girl."  
  
". . .Yeah?"  
  
"Well. . .I don't know, something kinda just. . .Well made me real weird. I sort of took her outside and I was all over her and ended up losing my v- " He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you get the idea. The thing is, I wouldn't normally be like that with a girl I don't even know." He started laughing, "I can't believe I just told you that."  
  
Kara smiled slightly, then looked down at the ground and rubbed her arm. "Do you think it has something to do with being a saiyan?"  
  
Goku raised his brow, "You know. . .I never thought of it like that. Come to think of it, I noticed that night that Vegeta was acting weird too. . .Do you feel crazy and wild once a month?"  
  
"Crazy yes. . ." Kara blushed slightly, "But I know for a fact that it has nothing to do with that."  
  
"What then?"  
  
Kara rolled her eyes, "It's because I'm a girl Goku. . .Do I have to spell it out for you?!"  
  
Goku blinked, "Geez sorry, you don't have to bite my head off."  
  
Kara sighed, "Sorry. . .Just in a bad mood I guess."  
  
Goku looked at her curiously, "Why did you come in here so early in the morning? Is something wrong?"  
  
She looked away from him and bit down on her bottom lip. She had come in because she was still upset about what Vegeta had done only a few hours ago. Now she didn't know what to say. "No. . .It's nothing."  
  
"Kara?"  
  
She got up to walk out but he jumped up and grabbed her arm, "Kara, what's going on?" He looked down at her wrists, which were bruised. "Did someone hurt you!? Just tell me who it was, I'll make them pay!"  
  
She could practically see the fire in his eyes, "No. I just. . .It was an accident, that's all."  
  
"Don't lie to me Kara." He put his free hand on her other arm. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Please don't touch me like that."  
  
"Dammit Kara! Whoever it was, why are you trying to protect them?!" Goku looked into her eyes, ~Who could have been strong enough to. . .~ "It was Vegeta! Wasn't it?!"  
  
"No!!! Now let go of me!" She pushed him back and ran out of the room.  
  
She rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her then locked it. She plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. ~Why did things have to get so complicated? I was happy with the way my life was going. . .I can't let Goku know about it. . .Vegeta is his best friend~  
  
The door knob started rattling, "Kara! Let me in!" Goku pounded his fist on the door.  
  
Kara lifted her head from the pillow and looked towards the door, "Just leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Fine!!! But don't think I'm going to forget about this!"  
  
She dropped her head back on the pillow and stared at the cell phone on her desk. ~I don't know what to do~ The phone suddenly started ringing, causing her to jump slightly. She got up and answered it, ". . .Hello?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
". . .hi."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me Kara."  
  
"Vegeta?! How the hell did you get my cell number?!"  
  
". . .Goku gave it to me. Kara, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk then."  
  
"Not on the phone. Would it be ok if we talked in person?"  
  
". . ." Kara closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But you have to come here."  
  
"Come to your window."  
  
Kara went to her window and opened it. She looked down and saw Vegeta standing in the back yard. She put the phone back up to her ear, "You idiot. Get up here before Goku sees you!" She turned the phone off and tossed it onto her bed.  
  
Vegeta flew up and crawled through the window. "So you told Goku?"  
  
"No. . ." she glared at him and showed him the bruises on her arms and wrists, "But he thinks you did this."  
  
"And he's right. . .Isn't he?"  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
Vegeta winced slightly. "Kara, I'm a mess. . .You have no idea how sorry I am."  
  
Kara sat down at the edge of her bed and covered her eyes.  
  
"What I did last night was wrong. I know there's nothing I can do to take it back, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Vegeta got down on his knees in front of her, "Kara, please say something."  
  
She moved her hand away from her face and looked down at him, "What do you want me to say?"  
  
". . ."  
  
She took in every detail of his sad, pitiful expression. "Vegeta. . .I don't think it was your fault. I talked to Goku. . .I think it's a phase that saiyans go through. . .Male saiyans anyway."  
  
"Well. . .Whether it was or not. . .I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself."  
  
Kara forced a smile, "Well that's understandable. I know I'm dead sexy."  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly, "Heh. . .Yeah." He picked up one of her hands from off of her lap, "Kara. . .I'm such a jerk. More then that. I'm the scum of the earth, I should probably just crawl in a ditch somewhere and die. Regardless of that, I just want things to go back to the way they were. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
". . .I forgive you Vegeta. I want things back to normal too."  
  
He jumped up and pulled her up as well. He hugged her and started spinning her around, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!"  
  
Kara laughed, "Ok, you're making me dizzy!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and set her down, "Sorry."  
  
Kara put her hand over her head, "Don't worry about it." Then, suddenly, a thought struck her mind, "What am I going to tell Goku? He's furious right now."  
  
"Um. . ." Vegeta pulled his fingers through his thick hair and sighed, "You could tell him that it was me. . .That we were up training last night."  
  
"Ooo, yeah. Ok that'll work." Kara rushed over to her closet and pulled her gown off.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, "Hey, give me more warning next time!" He had only seen her backside, but that was enough to stir his emotions for her once again.  
  
"Oh, don't be so immature." She pulled a long sleeve, black shirt over her head then put on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Well, I should leave now. If Goku finds me here before you talk to him, I'm dead."  
  
"Alright. Be careful."  
  
"Later." Vegeta smiled then flew out of the window.  
  
Kara sighed and shut the window before walking out of her room. ~I'm glad we worked that out~ She rushed downstairs and looked around, "Goku?"  
  
No sooner had she called his name, he appeared before her, "Yes!? Are you going to tell me now?!"  
  
"Goku, it's really no big deal. Me and Vegeta couldn't sleep last night so we got together and trained for a few hours."  
  
Goku blinked, "Really? Are you sure that's all that happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
". . .Then why on earth didn't you just tell me that earlier."  
  
Kara froze suddenly. She didn't quite know how to answer that. "Uh well you see I. . .It's because. . ."  
  
"Yes?" Goku crossed his arms.  
  
"Well. . .I was just upset that Vegeta beat me so bad that I didn't want to say anything."  
  
"Oh. . .I can understand that. Did he go super?"  
  
"Uh. . .Yeah, after a while."  
  
"Well then it's no wonder he beat you." Goku patted her on the back, "Don't worry. You'll get him back one day."  
  
"Heh. Hope so."  
  
He put his arm over her shoulders then sniffed at the air, "Hey! I smell food!"  
  
Kara smiled, "Grandma Pan probably made breakfast."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!?" He pushed her into the kitchen, hastily.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	12. Disaster Strikes

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"So why didn't you just get these dragonball things to bring back Juuhachigou and Vegeta when they were killed?" Kara, Goku, and Vegeta were sitting in the living room at the Son house, listening to Pan.  
  
"Well it wasn't that simple. The dragon had decided that the earth was beginning to abuse the power of the dragonballs so he took them away."  
  
"You must be confused grandma Pan." Goku put his index finger up as he made his point, "When I was little I found the four star ball."  
  
"Yes I know. We had to work hard to get those dragonballs back. Every time there was a new monster or threat, we had to rely only on ourselves. Many of our ancestors died because of that, but their sacrifices were not in vein for the earth is still safe." Pan sighed as she thought of those who had died. "About fifteen years before you three were born, the dragonballs came back. I know because I was walking through the forest one day and the four star ball suddenly struck the ground in front of me. You found it in grandpa Goku's old house because I put it there."  
  
"So why didn't you just find them all and bring back all of your friends?" Kara gave her a curios expression.  
  
"There are a couple of reasons for that. First of all, it would have taken me a very long time to find them since the dragon radar was destroyed and if I finally did find them it wouldn't have mattered anyway. They all would have been dead too long for me to bring them back. Also, it would have been selfish. . .The dragonballs were already taken from us once because we abused them. . .They should only be used in desperate times."  
  
". . .Oh."  
  
Kara had been living with Pan and Goku for two months now and she was still learning new unusual things everyday. Things between her and Vegeta had been awkward for a while but once that had passed, they had actually become extremely flirtatious with one another. Goku noticed this from time to time and couldn't help but wonder why things between them were constantly changing. The three teenagers trained almost everyday and Kara's range of techniques had increased tremendously.  
  
". . .Well don't you think it would be wise to find the dragonballs just in case we really need them one day?"  
  
"I considered that. Unfortunately I only found the one. . .It's hard to find them without a radar."  
  
"Well where did you ge-" The four of them suddenly tensed up, "Ok is it just me or did-"  
  
Pan nodded, "I felt it too. . .We should go see what it is." They got up quickly and ran out of the house then took off into the air.  
  
  
  
"I've never felt anything like it before." Vegeta crossed his arms as they zipped through the air.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, you and Kara have never seen a monster or demon of any sort."  
  
Vegeta looked at Pan and shook his head.  
  
"What, so it's a monster?" Kara gave her an odd look.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
Vegeta suddenly realized where they were heading, ~Western Capitol. . .Mom!~ "Shit!"  
  
Kara looked at him, "What is it?"  
  
"We have to hurry!" Vegeta uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. The white aura around him suddenly turned golden as he exploded into his super saiyan form. He raised his ki and was suddenly out of sight.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Goku went super as well and flew after him.  
  
"Damn it!!!" Kara tried to increase her speed but it was no use.  
  
"Calm down Kara, there's nothing you can do about it. There's no way either of us can go faster."  
  
"Why the hell did they leave us behind?!"  
  
"Vegeta's worried. . .He lives in the Western capitol and his mother is at home right now."  
  
". . .Oh." Kara looked forward, ~I didn't know that. . .Come to think of it, he's always at our house. . .Never once has going to his place even been mentioned~  
  
After a few minutes Kara and Pan arrived at the city. They dropped from the sky and landed near some collapsed buildings. "I don't see anything. . ." Kara jerked her head from side to side, looking for some sign of life.  
  
Pan looked at her, "Duck."  
  
"Wha-" Vegeta suddenly crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground. "Damn." Kara pushed him off, "Vegeta, what the-"  
  
Vegeta's hair suddenly turned black and so did his eyes right before he passed out.  
  
Kara got up and saw what had been causing all of this destruction. "Hey you! Why don't you come down here have a taste of my power!"  
  
He looked down at her and smirked, "Sure. Just let me take care of this last little bit of business." He continued to look down at her while he put his hand behind his back and grabbed Goku, who was trying to sneak up on him. He threw Goku to the ground and sent a sphere of energy down after him.  
  
Goku hit the ground after the energy hit and passed out, his hair and eyes going back to their normal color.  
  
Kara gasped and looked back up at the man with wide eyes. He landed and started walking towards her. He was wearing all black, his face was extremely pale, and his grin showed two long fang teeth, but he looked human.  
  
"Are you a-"  
  
"Vampire? No, but I get that a lot." He stopped a few feet away from her and put his palm out, "See, touching the sunlight and I'm not burning."  
  
"Yeah well that doesn't prove anything." Kara put up her fists. Pan went over to Goku to see if he was alright.  
  
"Unlike Vampires, I can't transform other people to be like me and don't require blood. I come from an ancient race of people, long forgotten." He gave a small chuckle, "But that's not important is it? I believe I came down here so that I could have a taste of your power." He ran his tongue across his teeth.  
  
"That's right." Kara started towards him with a vicious onslaught of punches but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hit him.  
  
He suddenly grabbed both of her fists, "You're not doing so well."  
  
Kara growled and opened her fists as far as she could, a sudden bright light coming from them. The light disappeared and he smirked, "Was that supposed to hurt?" He put his hand on the back of her neck and held on tight, his nails digging into her skin and causing blood to flow down her neck. "You know. . .Those other two took a lot out of me. I'm starving."  
  
Kara tried to ignore the pain he was causing, "Yeah?! You expect me to do something about it?!"  
  
"I certainly do." He pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
She looked into his haunting green eyes and felt herself getting drowsy. "Uhh. . ." She let her hands drop to her side and felt herself relax.  
  
He pulled her even closer, put his lips up to hers and started to kiss her. Pan's eyes widened as felt Kara's energy dropping drastically. She got up from Goku's side and looked at him. "Get away from her!"  
  
He took his hand off of Kara, letting her drop to the ground and turned to the little old woman. "You want a piece of me Grandma?"  
  
Pan stooped down into her fighting form and motioned for him to come. He smirked and charged at her. Goku looked up slowly and saw him coming towards her, "Grandma Pan! Watch out!"  
  
Pan just smirked and dodged his attack as well as each attack after that. After a while he stopped, "You move fast for an old hag. But I'm not going to let you beat me." He quickly put his palm out in front of her and before she could even move, he released a wave of ki that was five times her size. Pan screamed as the wave engulfed her body.  
  
"NO!!!" Goku got to his feet as quickly as he could.  
  
The wave of ki disappeared and Pan was nowhere to be seen. The man dropped his arm to his side and started breathing heavily. ~That took a lot out of me~ He looked back at Kara's motionless body and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Bastard!" Goku stopped walking and glared at him, "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
He looked at Goku then heard a noise from behind. He turned his head and saw Vegeta slowly heading towards him. "I may be weak, but so are the two of you. And you're damaged, do you really think you can stop me?" They kept glaring at him and he started to become nervous, "Look. Just give me the dragonball and this whole thing will be over with."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, "How-"  
  
"KA ME. . ." Goku started charging energy into his hands.  
  
~Damn! Goku's being too hasty. . .Guess there's no point in just standing here~ Vegeta put his hands out in front of him and a sphere of ki formed in front of them.  
  
"HA ME. . ."  
  
Electricity started to form around Vegeta's ki and he released it.  
  
"HA!!!!" Goku released his energy at the same time.  
  
As the two attacks came at him, the stranger tried to put a barrier around him self but they broke through it and hit him. He yelled out in pain as his body started to disintegrate. "Damn you!!!"  
  
Once he was gone, Goku dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. Vegeta limped towards Kara as quickly as he could and kneeled down at her side. He turned her over and moved her hair from in front of her face. "Come on, wake up."  
  
Goku threw his upper body back and yelled out. His hair spiked up and turned blonde. A tremendous golden aura surrounded him and sparks of electricity started crackling around his body.  
  
Vegeta looked towards him with wide eyes, ~What the hell? That's no normal transformation~ He looked down at Kara then stared at the ground, a single tear escaping his eye. ~I can't believe she's gone~  
  
  
  
Eventually Goku calmed down. Vegeta picked Kara up and they went to the Capsule Corp. building since it was so close.  
  
They went into the living room and Vegeta collapsed on the couch, still holding Kara, and he set her head down on the armrest. Goku sat down in a chair, lowered his head and covered his eyes.  
  
Neko came walking past the living room with a headset phone on. "No, I don't care how much it costs just-" She stopped and looked in the living room, "Hold on just a second." She put her hand over the mouth-piece, "Vegeta, were you outside when that guy attacked?"  
  
Vegeta gave her an exasperated look and spoke sarcastically, "Nah. I have an energy deprived girl in my arms and a hundred injuries for no reason."  
  
Neko put her hands on her hips, "Well did you kill him?"  
  
"We took care of it, ok."  
  
"Oh thank goodness." She took her hand away from the mouthpiece and started walking away, "Sorry about that. Now as I was saying-"  
  
Once she was gone Vegeta let out a long sigh and muttered, "And I'm just fine mother, thanks for asking."  
  
Kara moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Vegeta looked down at her and gave a small smile, "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I. . .I can't move." She struggled to sit up.  
  
Vegeta put his hand back behind her back and helped her to sit up, "You've lost a lot of energy but you'll be alright in a little while."  
  
She noticed she was sitting on his lap, "Did you carry me in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked over at Goku, "Hey? What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't look up at her.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Vegeta's smile faded. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Kara I have to tell you something. . ."  
  
Kara was still looking at Goku, she didn't like where this was going.  
  
"After you passed out. . .Pan faced him and. . ."  
  
Kara turned her head and looked at him with a horror struck expression, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at the other end of the couch so he wouldn't have to look at her. "She's gone Kara." He jumped slightly as Goku hit the armrest on the chair.  
  
Kara just stared at him, "You're lying."  
  
He looked into her watering blue eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
She knew he had to be telling the truth but she didn't want to believe it. "No. . .NO!!!" She wanted to get up and take her anger out on someone but she could barley even move. Her frustration and grief got the best of her and she burst out crying. She leaned down and rested her forehead on Vegeta's shoulder. He put his hand on the back of her head and closed his eyes, ~I can't stand to see her like this~  
  
Goku got up.  
  
"Hey, were are you going?" Vegeta spoke loudly so he could be heard over Kara's sobbing.  
  
Goku just walked out without saying a word.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	13. The Long Road Ahead

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Why have you never invited me over here before?" Kara looked around at his room.  
  
"I dunno." Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
She sighed. Kara was trying the best she could to keep her emotions in check.  
  
The night before, Goku still hadn't come back. Vegeta brought Kara into one of the many guest rooms after she had cried her self to sleep. Then he washed up and went to bed as well. They were both well rested and Vegeta's injuries weren't as bad now.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Goku walked in slowly, "Hey guys."  
  
"Goku!" Kara ran up to him and hugged him, "Where were you? I was so worried."  
  
He put his arms around her and sighed, "Sorry. I just had to go and let out some of my anger."  
  
They let go of each other hand he looked into her eyes, "So how are you holding up?"  
  
She wiped away a small tear, "I'm. . .Dealing with it."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, "Me too. . .Just try to stay strong for a little while longer. . ." He put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out the four star dragonball.  
  
Vegeta rushed up to them and looked at it, "Goku you can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Pan wouldn't want you using it just so you can bring her back. She said that the earth used to abuse the power of the dragonballs so they were taken away."  
  
"I thought about that. A lot of people were killed by that guy and most of the Western capitol was destroyed. We can wish for everything he destroyed to be back to normal. See, then it wouldn't be just grandmother. . .We'd be bringing back lots of innocent people."  
  
Vegeta looked at him in silence, considering this in his head.  
  
"How are we going to find them?" Kara asked.  
  
"That I don't know. . .But I'm going to go look for them no matter how long it takes. You can come with me or stay here. . .It's your decision." He looked at Kara.  
  
Kara gave him a determined look, "I'm going with you."  
  
"Are you sure? It could be dangerous."  
  
"I'm sure. You're all the family I have left Goku. I'm not letting you go without me."  
  
"Ok." He turned her around and put his arm over her shoulders. He looked at Vegeta, "You in or out?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kara and sighed, "Guess I better start packing."  
  
Goku and Kara smiled. Kara couldn't help but notice his troubled expression, "It'll be fun Vegeta. You'll see."  
  
He smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"Ok!" Goku took his arm from around Kara, "Let's meet here in. . .Two hours. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kara smiled and the two of them walked out.  
  
Vegeta sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, ~Guess mom won't mind. And if I stay here I wont have anyone to hang out with~ He opened his closet and pulled out a backpack.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't know what to pack!!!!!!!!" Kara yelled frantically from her room.  
  
Goku zipped up his bag and pulled the straps over his shoulders. "Just pack some clothes and what ever else you consider to be a necessity."  
  
Kara muttered, "Easy for you to say," as she put some clothes in her bag.  
  
"I'm just going to go down stairs and wait for you to finish."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku looked around at his room one last time before heading down the staircase. ~I'm going to miss this place. . .But I'm going to get grandma Pan back and we can live here happily once again~ He walked over to the door and leaned against it. Twenty minutes later Kara came rushing down the stairs with her bag on her back and her kitten in her arms.  
  
"I have one last thing to do and then we can go." She motioned for him to move away from the door then opened it. "I have to go away now and I can't bring you with me." She set the kitten down on the ground, "I want you to go find a nice home where you can live out the rest of your life." It rubbed up against her leg and mewed. She bent down and petted it, "I'll miss you too. Go on now, no reason for a long goodbye." The kitten rubbed against her one last time and ran off.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, so you and your friends are going on a little vacation?" Neko slipped her reading glasses off and looked away from her book and up at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah. . .I could be gone for a really long time."  
  
Neko set her book and glasses down next to her on the sofa, "Really? Are you sure you want to go son?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She got up and hugged him, "Alright then. . .Please be careful Vegeta." She let go of him, "I love you. Call me. . ."  
  
"Ok mom. I will."  
  
Neko put her hand in her pocket and pulled a card out. She handed it to him.  
  
He looked at it, "Thanks." He started walking away but stopped and turned around, "And mom."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you." He turned back around and walked out of the front door. Just as he stepped outside, Goku and Kara landed.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup. . .Where do we start?"  
  
Goku sighed, "I don't know. My guess is that we're going to have to search ever inch of the earth. Every city, desert, forest, swamp. . .Maybe even the ocean."  
  
Vegeta looked at the sky and sighed, "Looks like we have a very long journey ahead of us."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	14. Lady Luck

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara stopped and sighed. "Look, it's getting late. We should find somewhere to stop for the night."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Goku looked around, "You guys just want to camp out right here?"  
  
Vegeta pulled the card out of his pocket that Neko had given him before he left. "My mom gave me a Capsule Corp money card. There's a city right down that hill and they're bound to have a hotel."  
  
Kara raised her brow, "Money card? How much do you have on that thing?"  
  
"As long as my mom doesn't cut me off. . .I can pretty much spend as much as I want."  
  
Kara put her hands on her hips as they started walking down the hill, "Man. . .You need to take me shopping when we're done with all this."  
  
Goku made a noise. Kara looked at him, "What?!"  
  
Goku leaned towards Vegeta and whispered in his ear, "If you value your life, you won't go shopping with her."  
  
Vegeta smiled and laughed silently. Kara crossed her arms and scowled.  
  
They soon arrived at the small city and found its only hotel.  
  
Goku cringed, "Last Hope Inn? Gee, that's pleasant."  
  
Vegeta started to walk inside, "Well I'd rather sleep here then outside."  
  
"Same." Kara grabbed Goku's arm and dragged him inside.  
  
They walked up to the small desk in the lobby and Vegeta spoke to the man behind it. "Hello, I'd like three rooms please."  
  
The burly man made a gruff growling sound in the back of his throat and took the cigarette out of his mouth, "I ain't got three rooms."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku and Kara then looked back at the man, "Two then."  
  
"Ain't got two."  
  
Vegeta tapped his fingers on the desk, beginning to feel irritated, "Do you have any rooms at all?! We'll take anything."  
  
"I got one room. Do you want it?"  
  
"Yes." He sounded as if he wanted to jump over the desk and strangle him.  
  
Kara chuckled quietly.  
  
Vegeta handed him his money card. The man looked at it then put it in a machine. He handed the card back to him then put a piece of paper and a pen on the desk, "Sign here."  
  
Vegeta signed then put the pen down and looked at him. ". . ." He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Oh. Would you like the key then?"  
  
Vegeta put his hand out, "If you wouldn't mind." The man took the key off the hook and Vegeta swiped it out of his hand.  
  
The three of them walked out of the lobby and made their way towards the room. "Here it is." Vegeta put the key in the lock, "Such primitive security." He opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"What a dump." Kara set her bag down and looked around, "You'd think that they could at least afford air conditioning. I can't stand the heat, this place feels like a boiler room."  
  
Vegeta set his bag down and gave a small laugh, "Then take your shirt off."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Huh?!" Vegeta tensed up and looked over at her as she took her shirt off. He relaxed when he realized that she was wearing a gray tank top underneath. He sat down on the edge of the bed and muttered, "Give me a heart attack why don't ya?"  
  
Kara heard that remark and smirked. "Still too hot." She took off her shoes then unzipped her pants and took them off as well.  
  
Vegeta collapsed back onto the bed and groaned, ~Black, bikini panties. . .Is she trying to kill me?!~  
  
Kara tied her hair up with a scrunchy and Goku pulled off his shirt, "She's right man, it's too damn hot in here." Goku took off all the rest of his clothes except for his boxers.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as he felt the sweat beginning to form on his face, "I can handle it." He felt something moving on the bed and opened his eyes. Kara was looking down at him at and upside down angle, "You're going to die in those."  
  
Vegeta sat up and pulled off his jacket. The tossed it to the floor then laid back down. "There."  
  
Kara rolled her eyes, "We're all friends here." She reached over him and pulled his shirt up over his head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She dropped his shirt down on the floor, "Don't be so immature."  
  
"Fine, but you're not touching my pants."  
  
"Fair enough." She hopped off the bed  
  
Goku stretched, "I'm going to go take a shower." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Kara pulled her wallet out of her bag, "Want to go see if they have some vending machines or something around here?"  
  
Vegeta sat up and got off the bed, "Sure." Kara opened the door and walked out. "Hey wait!" He chased after her, "You're going to walk around here half naked?!"  
  
"Sure, why not." She pulled some coins out as they approached the snack machines down the hallway.  
  
"Hahahaha!"  
  
Vegeta looked down. "Gah!"  
  
Kara looked at him, "What?"  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
Kara looked down in the direction he was looking and her eyes widened. A little girl in a pink dress was standing beside them, balancing the six star dragonball on her head.  
  
"Hewo. Can you pick me up? I can't weach." She held her hand out and showed them her money.  
  
Vegeta took the ball from on top of her head, "We've already found one!"  
  
The little girl started crying, "WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! THAT'S MINE!!!! MOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta backed away slightly with a look of horror on his face. "Uh. . ." He set the ball down at her feet, "Shhhh, don't cry."  
  
The girl picked it up and held it in her arms, "Meany!!!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kara and whispered, "Now what?"  
  
Kara pushed him aside and looked down at her, "What's your name sweetie?"  
  
"Cathy. What's yews?"  
  
"Kara." She picked her up and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"He's a meany!"  
  
Kara looked at him and smirked, "Yes, he's just a grumpy, mean man. He wanted the ball so he could have something to play with."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
Kara put some of her money in the machine, "Pick which one you want."  
  
Cathy smiled and pushed a button. Kara bent down and took the bag of chips from the machine and handed it to her, "There you go."  
  
"Thank yew!"  
  
Kara set her down, "You're welcome." She looked at the dragonball, "Where did you get that from?"  
  
"I found it on the gwound at the park."  
  
"You do know what that is don't you?"  
  
". . .No."  
  
"It's a magical device that calls ghosts to it."  
  
The little girls lip quivered, "Ghosts?"  
  
"Yeah, have you seen any yet?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Oh. Well I'd be careful if I were you. They could come at any minute."  
  
The girl dropped the ball, "I don't want it!!!" She turned around and scurried away.  
  
Kara picked up the ball and looked at Vegeta, "Jackpot."  
  
Vegeta gave her an odd look, "Ok, I'm officially afraid of you and the way your mind works." He turned around and started to walk back to the room.  
  
"Hey! What about the food?!"  
  
"Freak."  
  
Kara growled and threw the dragonball towards him, aiming for the head. He quickly put his hand behind his head, palm facing out, and caught the ball. "I'll just tell Goku the good news for you." He heard her mutter something as he walked back into the room. "Hey! Goku! Get your ass out here!"  
  
Moments later Goku came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What?!?!?"  
  
Vegeta grinned and held out the dragonball.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, "How did you-"  
  
"This little kid had it. Kara convinced her that she didn't want it." Vegeta put the dragonball in his bag, "That girl has a weird way of dealing with kids. First she acted like her best friend, then she scared the shit out of her."  
  
"Heh. That's my Kara." He opened his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. "I'm going to change, be right out." He walked back into the bathroom. "This is great." He shut the door.  
  
Just then Kara kicked the door open and came in with various snack food and drinks, "Gee thanks for the help Veg." She set it all down on the bed and began to help herself, "So, did you tell Goku?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta sat down on the opposite end of the bed, picked up one of the drinks and opened it. "I can't believe we found one already."  
  
"Yeah well. . .We got lucky, it's probably not going to be that easy anymore."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	15. Dormant Emotions

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Two months." Kara picked up a piece of faded, pink wood and tossed it aside. "Two months, and nothing."  
  
The three of them were at the island where Kara had learned the Kamehameha wave, and they were searching the shabby, abandoned house for a dragonball. Vegeta came down the stairs and sighed, "Nothing up there."  
  
Goku came out of the kitchen, "I think it's safe to say there aren't any in this house."  
  
The three of them walked outside. Kara turned and looked at the house. "You know guys. Now that I think about it. . .This place looks familiar."  
  
Goku gave her an odd look, "Of course it is. I've taken you here before."  
  
"No, no. I mean besides that."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Goku looked around, "What?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Who just said my name?"  
  
Kara glanced at him, "It wasn't me."  
  
"Is that you Juuhachigou? You've changed so much."  
  
They all turned towards the voice and saw a large turtle, slowly approaching them. "You must be Juuhachigou. I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
Kara stepped back nervously, "Guys. . .The turtle's talking."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, "No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Don't you guys recognize me? Juuhachigou? Goku?"  
  
"Look. . .Juuhachigou is my great grandmother. My name is Kara."  
  
"Yeah, and you must be confusing me for my great, great grandfather Goku."  
  
The turtle lowered his head and sighed, "Has it really been that long?"  
  
Kara gave Goku a funny look then kneeled down and looked at the turtle, "How did you know them?"  
  
The turtle looked at the house, "I used to live here. Goku lived here when he was young and Juuhachigou when she got married to Krillin."  
  
Kara blinked and gave him a wide-eyed expression, "Seriously?"  
  
The turtle nodded.  
  
"Then how come you didn't know she was dead?"  
  
"I left before it happened. I decided it was time to return to the sea and perhaps start a family." He looked around, "And I did. . .I decided to come back here for a visit. . .But they're all gone."  
  
Kara stood back up and dusted the sand off of her pants. "Well. . .We can't really stick around here, we should get back to our search."  
  
Goku nodded. A thought suddenly struck him and he looked down at the turtle, "Hey! Do you know what dragonballs are?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm quite familiar with them."  
  
"You haven't happened to see one lying around? Have you?"  
  
"Yes actually. It's back home, when I found it I decided to keep it as a remider of the old days."  
  
Goku smiled brightly, "Please could we have it? We're trying to find them all so we can right a wrong that was done."  
  
"Sure, anything for the decendant of Goku." He slowly walked towards the water, "Wait here, I'll should be back by tomorrow." He got into the water and swam away.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Tomorrow?" He took his bag off of his back and set it down, "Oh well. It's a nice break I guess."  
  
"Yeah." Kara set her bag down then fell back on the soft sand and let out a relaxed sigh, "And what better place then a beach?"  
  
"Someone's got to go into a city and buy some food."  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "I'd rather not."  
  
Kara looked up at them, "Don't look at me, I did it last time."  
  
Goku sighed, "Well I don't really want to do it. . .Guess there's only one way to solve this."  
  
They all put thier fists out and moved them up and down three times. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!" Kara and Vegeta put their index and middle fingers out while Goku kept his hand in a fist.  
  
Kara smirked, "You win. Congradulations bro."  
  
Goku sighed and took the money card that Vegeta was handing to him, "Fine." he made a pouting noise then flew off.  
  
Vegeta gave a small chuckle and sat down next to Kara. "Beautiful."  
  
"Well thanks, I try."  
  
Vegeta turned his head slightly and looked down at her, "I meant the sunset."  
  
She faked a sad expression, "I'm hurt. I guess I'm not pretty."  
  
"No, you're not pretty."  
  
That took Kara by surprise. Suddenly her sad expression wasn't fake, "I'm not?"  
  
"No, you're beyond pretty. No sunset could compare to you. There are no words to describe it. Your beauty could best be compared the perfect night's sky."  
  
Kara felt her face get hot, "Heh." She sat up and looked into his eyes, "You really mean that?"  
  
He smiled and messed with her hair for a moment, trying to get some of the sand out. "With all of my heart."  
  
She bit her lip slightly and looked away from him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She made a small sobbing sound.  
  
Vegeta scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know what to think about you Vegeta." Her voice was quiet and strained, "What are your true feelings for me?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at the sky, "I'm not going to tell you."  
  
". . .Why?"  
  
"I nearly ruined our friendship once. . .I don't want to do it again."  
  
"Please. . .I need to know."  
  
He closed his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Kara. . .Ever since the first day we met, you've always been on my mind. When I'm not around you I feel like I'm loosing my mind because you're not with me. . .But when I am around you, I feel like I'm loosing my mind. . . because you're not with me." Vegeta sighed, "That doesn't make any sense does it?"  
  
". . .I understand what you're saying. Vegeta. . .Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Uh. . .Yeah."  
  
"You're a terrible liar."  
  
"Kara." He took his arm from around her shoulders and looked in the opposite direction of her, "I'm crazy about you. Being just friends with you is, the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but I know I don't have any other choice." He turned back to her and saw that she was looking at him, "I think it's safe to say that I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Kara closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face, "Don't say that."  
  
"I'm sorry." He put his hand against her cheek and with his thumb, wiped away the tear, "You asked me to tell you the truth and that's what I did." He took his hand away and sighed, "Just try to ignore it and forget I ever said anything."  
  
"I can't because. . ."  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Because. . ." She bit her lip and tried to keep herself from crying.  
  
"Kara?" He shifted his body so that he was sitting on his legs and facing her, "Because?"  
  
"Because. . ." She looked at him, "I think I might have. . .feelings. . .for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. No. . .I don't know." She put her hand up to her face, "I'm so confused."  
  
He put his hand on hers and pulled it away from her face. "Kara." He leaned in closer to her to the point where their faces were almost touching, "I don't want you to be upset about this. If you don't, it's ok. You don't have to force yourself to like me just because of the way I feel about you."  
  
"It's not that. . ."  
  
He let go of her hand, "Well. . .if you're confused, you should just give yourself some time to think abou-" His eyes widened as he felt Kara's lips on his.  
  
Kara pulled away and sighed, "Sorry about that."  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard, "Uh, I, uh. . .It's ok."  
  
Kara shifted so that she was sitting on her legs like he was, "I think. . ." She took both of his hands into hers and leaned forward, ". . .I've made up my mind." She closed her eyes and touched her lips to his, nervous about how he would react.  
  
Vegeta pulled one of his hands from her grip and put it on the back of her neck, bringing them into a deep, passionate kiss. The despair in his heart was suddenly filled with overwhelming happiness.  
  
Suddenly Kara jerked away from him and scooted back a few feet.  
  
Vegeta blinked and stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
Kara straightened out her hair, cleared her throat and pointed up.  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw a small dot in the distance, ~I was so distracted I didn't even feel him coming back~ He looked back at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back and shyly looked away, "So uh. . .that was different."  
  
"Yeah. I liked it," ~Actually I loved it~, "did you?"  
  
Her smile widened and she blushed, "Maybe."  
  
"So what does this mean for us?"  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
Goku suddenly landed, in between them, with a bag filled with food, "Hey guys." He sat down and started handing them some of the bags contents, "Eat up."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Goku looked at Kara and noticed she was starring past him. He turned and looked at Vegeta whom was starring past him as well, "Did I miss something?"  
  
~To be continued~ 


	16. In the Dark of the Night

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Kara."  
  
"Mmm?" Kara slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you asleep?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Not really. . .Goku's snoring is keeping me up."  
  
The three of them were lying on blankets that Vegeta had bought so they'd have something to sleep on whenever they had to camp outside. They came in capsules so they didn't take up any room in their bags.  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
She heard a rustling sound and then felt something from behind.  
  
"But he's not the reason I can't sleep." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her in a spooning position.  
  
"Vegeta, what if Goku wakes up?" Kara hissed.  
  
Vegeta kissed her neck softly, "He won't."  
  
Kara felt a chill go down her spine. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?" He kissed her neck again.  
  
She tensed up and took a deep, unsteady breath. "That."  
  
He smirked, "Why not?"  
  
"I can't tell you. . .you'll use it against me."  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll just keep doing it." He put his lips against her skin and lightly touched it with his tongue.  
  
Kara squirmed and gave a small moan, "Ok, ok, stop. If you must know. . .That's my hot spot and it makes me wild when someone does that."  
  
Vegeta grinned, "You're right, I am going to use that against you." He tightened his grip a bit and started nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Ah. . ." Kara closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. She squirmed and tried to pull away but he wrapped one of his legs around hers. She moaned softly, "You're evil." The ecstasy of it all was beginning to become too much for her to handle, "Please stop. I can't stand this kind of torture."  
  
He stopped, "You have no idea what kind of torture I've been through, not even being able to hold you like this."  
  
"Has it really been that bad?"  
  
He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair, "You have no idea." He closed his eyes, "Are you mine, dark princess?"  
  
There was a long pause before Kara finally spoke up. "I want to be. . .But I can't help feeling that it's wrong."  
  
"Why? Because of Goku?"  
  
"I don't know. . .Let's just. . .take it slow for a while. Maybe I just need time to get used to it."  
  
He nodded and took his arms and leg from around her. "If time is what you need, then I can wait as long as you need me to."  
  
Kara turned over and looked at him, "Thanks." She touched his cheek lightly then laid down on her back, "Try to get some sleep."  
  
He laid on his back as well, "I will. . .You've given me something dream about." He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	17. Search Continues

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Thank you turtle. This really means a lot to us." Goku put the seven star dragonball in his bag.  
  
"You're welcome. Have a safe journey, I hope all goes well." The turtle gave a dopey smile.  
  
The three saiyans waved then took off into the air. "Three in two months! I can't believe our luck."  
  
Kara looked at Goku, "Don't say that. . .If you say that, it'll bring us bad luck."  
  
"Oh don't be so superstitious."  
  
"Hmph." Kara crossed her arms. She suddenly noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Vegeta was looking at her.  
  
"Uh. . ." Kara looked down and saw that they were about to fly over a forest, which they had yet to search. "Let's go down there."  
  
Goku nodded, "Good idea."  
  
They flew downward and landed.  
  
"We should split up. I'll go this way." Kara turned and walked away.  
  
"I'm going to go the opposite way. You should probably look over there." Goku pointed off in another direction.  
  
"Ok, sure." Vegeta turned and slowly walked away. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Goku was no longer in sight. "Ok, I can do this quickly." The area he had been chosen to search, wasn't as thick with trees. He flew up and looked around carefully, ~Not over here~ A small smile came across his lips, ~Well I'm done, better go see if Kara needs any help~  
  
  
  
Kara walked around, keeping a careful watch on her surroundings. She stopped when she noticed something orange in the grass just slightly to the left. She turned and walked towards it, minding the huge root that was protruding from the ground. She kneeled down and quickly picked it up, "I fou-!" She froze as she felt movement from the object. "Aieyah!" She let go of it and hopped back, tripping over the large root and falling into a small puddle of mud. She watched as the orange bird made an unusual chirping noise then flew off. ~Damn~  
  
Kara got up and felt the mud soaking through her shirt. ~Shit~ She looked around, making sure there was no one there. "Hello? Is anybody there?" There was no response.  
  
Kara set her bag down and took her shirt off. The strap of her bra was the only part that had gotten wet so she decided to just leave it on and deal with that for a while. She opened her bag and searched through it, "Hmm. . ."  
  
Suddenly there was a small snapping sound. Kara looked up, "Who's there."  
  
"Heh." Vegeta came out from behind a tree, "Guess I'm loosing my touch."  
  
Kara crossed her arms and blushed, "Hey, don't look. Turn around, I'm trying to get dressed."  
  
"Why are you changing at a time like this?"  
  
"I got mud on my shirt, now stop looking."  
  
"You're covered up for the most part." He set his bag down and walked up closer to her, "Besides, every time there's a situation like this, you tell me to be mature about it."  
  
". . .Yeah but. . ." She sighed in frustration, "Yeah, you're right." She slowly uncrossed her arms and let them relax at her sides, "So uh. . .Why are you over here?"  
  
"I already covered my section. And besides. . ." He put his hands on her arms and pulled her up against his body, "I thought this would be a nice chance for us to spend some time together." He moved his hands to her back and looked into her eyes, "Don't you think so?"  
  
Kara smirked, "Yeah but. . .We really shouldn't be messing around, we should be looking for the dragonballs."  
  
Vegeta put one of his hands on the back of her neck and tickled it lightly.  
  
Kara gasped. "Oh you're terrible." She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a moment, Kara pulled back and smiled, "Happy? You evil person."  
  
Vegeta smirked and slid his hands down the soft skin of her back, "I'd be happier if we could be alone more often. . .Or at least tell Goku so we wouldn't have to hide it from him."  
  
Kara put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't rush me."  
  
"I'm not trying to my love."  
  
Kara leaned back and looked at him. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"My love. . .Is that bad?"  
  
She pulled out of his grip and started going through her bag once more. "No, it's not bad." She took out a short sleeved, black shirt and put it on.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She closed the bag and looked back at him, "Sorry. I'm just not used to it yet. . ."  
  
"Kara?! Vegeta?! Where are you guys?!"  
  
Kara put her bag back on her back, as did Vegeta. "Goku, we're over here!" She winked at Vegeta then started walking in the direction that Goku's voice was coming from. Vegeta followed.  
  
  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Maybe we should start looking in cities and towns. It's more likely that someone has one then it is that it would just be lying around somewhere."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean think about it. They came back a long time ago and people have probably found them and taken them home as trinkets or something. Remember the little girl?"  
  
"Yeah, I think Vegeta's right, Goku."  
  
Goku nodded, "Ok. I think there's a city just north of here. Let's go."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	18. A Helping Hand

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"So that guy in the last town said that the dragonball might be here?"  
  
"All he said is that this village was extremely old fashioned and honored their ancient traditions." Goku put his hands on his hips and looked down at the village. "Maybe it's here."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "May as well search here."  
  
They walked down the small hill and entered the little village. As they walked through, the citizens stared at them with curious expressions.  
  
"Eh. . .They're staring at us." Kara looked towards Goku.  
  
"Well, they probably aren't used to visitors."  
  
They noticed a man walking towards them. He was different from the others. He wore long robes and had a walking stick with a crystal orb on top, he seemed important.  
  
They stopped in front of him and then he spoke up, "Welcome strangers. I am Hild, ruler of this village."  
  
Vegeta stepped forward and bowed slightly, "My name is Vegeta. These are my friends, Kara and Goku." He had been with his mother to foreign places before. She had always taught him to be polite to people from different places and cultures.  
  
"Why have you come here?"  
  
Vegeta straightened his posture, "We mean no harm. We're looking for something called a dragonball. It's or-"  
  
Hild lowered his head and sighed, "You too. . ."  
  
Vegeta arched his brow. "Pardon me?"  
  
"About three months ago, we were visited by a strange young man. I thought he was human at first but he started killing some of our females by sucking their life forces straight from them. I pleaded for him to stop. He said that he would return in three months and if we didn't give him at least one dragonball and a pure young girl, he'd kill us all. I tried to tell him that we didn't have any of these dragonballs and didn't even know what they were for that matter. He showed one to me and then left, vowing to return."  
  
"I see. . .So did you find one?"  
  
"Yes, after many weeks of searching. . .I'm afraid I can't give it to you, the lives of my people depend on it."  
  
"Hmmm. . .When will the three months be up?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
Vegeta looked back at the other two, "What do you think guys?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Let's help 'em out."  
  
Vegeta looked back at Hild. "If we get rid of this guy for you, can we have the dragonball?"  
  
Hild stood silent for a moment then took a deep breath, "I can't allow you to put your lives at risk. You should leave now and not get involved."  
  
"Hey, it's no sweat. We really want to help. Besides, we really need that dragonball."  
  
He gave a slight smile, "Thank you for your kindness. Please come with me to my house and I will have my daughter prepare a meal."  
  
The three of them grinned at the promise of a home cooked meal.  
  
*****  
  
"Talch my dear. Welcome our guests, they are here to help us." Hild motioned for the three saiyans to come into his home. They walked through the doorway and looked around. It was small and the smell of cedar wood filled the air.  
  
A young girl with waist long, brunette hair stepped from behind a curtain, which led into another room. She bowed, "Greetings."  
  
"Talch, please bring our guests some food."  
  
The girl bowed and walked back behind the curtain.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
They sat down on the cushions that were set out on the floor. "I appreciate your offer to help us."  
  
Vegeta smiled, "It' no problem, really."  
  
Hild pointed at something and they turned around to look. It was the two star dragonball, set on a small pillow. They looked back at him.  
  
Something suddenly occurred to Goku. "You say this guy that came here had a dragonball?"  
  
"Yes, one with five stars."  
  
Goku looked at the others, "We may get two out of this."  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
Talch came out with four plates balanced on her arms and one on her head. She gave them each one then sat down with her own. The five of them began to eat.  
  
Goku looked at the girl and talked through a full mouth of food, "This is really good, uh. . ."  
  
"Talch. Thank you, I have a knack for cooking. I only regret that this is the last meal I will prepare for my father."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hild gave a long deep sigh, "My daughter is the pure young girl that is to be given to the stranger."  
  
Kara gave him a curious look, "Now by pure, you mean?"  
  
"One who has not given herself to another."  
  
"Uh. . ." She set her plate down, "You mean a virgin?"  
  
Hild nodded  
  
"Heh. . .Well we can't let her be near him, it might be dangerous."  
  
"I don't mind going if it means that I will be saving this village." Talch seemed calm, but on the inside she was terrified.  
  
"Well you're not going to have to, we're here to help after all." Kara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll do it."  
  
Vegeta nudged her playfully and grinned, "No way you could go. Didn't you hear them? They need a virgin."  
  
Kara gave him an irritated glance.  
  
Goku laughed until he chocked on his food slightly.  
  
Kara blushed, "You guys are terrible. I never said I wasn't."  
  
Vegeta's grin faded and his eyes widened, "You mean?"  
  
Kara crossed her arms and sighed, "It's awful of you to automatically assume that I've slept with someone before, especially considering my age. I thought you guys respected me more then that." She looked at Vegeta as if she meant him in particular.  
  
"Heh, sorry." He lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"Me too sis, I wasn't trying to upset you."  
  
Talch got to her feet, "I can't let you take my place. You aren't even from here, you shouldn't sacrifice your own well being for me."  
  
Kara gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry about it. He won't harm me, I'm not going to give him the chance. Once I take his dragonball, I'll beat him up real good and make sure he never bothers the people of this village again."  
  
"He is very powerful."  
  
"So are the three of us. Everything's going to be fine, trust me."  
  
Talch sat back down and bowed her head. "Thank you."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	19. Kara's Turn

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled back a curtain, "Excuse-"  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
He let go of the curtain and jumped back, "Sorry!" He stuck his hands in his pockets and quickly walked away, his face turning red. ~Where could she be? This place isn't very big~ He stopped in front of another entry way and took a deep breath, ~Here goes nothing~ He pulled back the curtain and saw three girls in the room, one stood with her back facing him and the other two stood at her side. "Uh, excuse me. Is Kara in here?"  
  
The girl in the middle turned around and looked at him, "Hey."  
  
"Heh. . ." Vegeta walked in and looked her over, "Kara? Is that really you?"  
  
Kara looked at the other two girls, "Are you guys done?"  
  
One of them put a white flower in her hair, "Yes, we are done."  
  
Kara crossed her arms and sighed. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with my friend?"  
  
They bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Kara blinked and looked over her shoulder, noticing that Vegeta was walking around her in circles. "Hey, knock it off."  
  
Vegeta stopped in front of her and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but this is just really weird. I've never seen you wear colors besides black, dark blue, and gray. And I've never even seen you wear a dress for that matter."  
  
Kara rolled her eyes. "They made me wear this. Some kind of tradition or something." She was wearing a long white, dress with flared out sleeves that were dramatically long. They had painted symbols on each one of her hands and her hair was pulled back into a bun with a white flower sticking out of it.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Sort of a whole pure, innocent look going on there."  
  
"Well, that's the idea."  
  
"Heh, yeah." He uncrossed her arms and held her hands in his. "You look beautiful."  
  
She blushed and shyly looked down at the ground, "I look like a marshmallow."  
  
"No you don't. Black may be your color, but you look just as good in white."  
  
Kara looked back at him, trying to hold back her smile, "Yeah, whatever."  
  
They heard some screams from outside then Goku suddenly walked in. "Here you are!"  
  
Vegeta quickly let go of Kara's hands.  
  
Goku wiped his forehead and exhaled. He suddenly noticed how Kara looked. "Whoa."  
  
The red in Kara's cheeks got darker. "Don't start Goku."  
  
Goku smiled, "Ok. Well. . .Hild says it's time."  
  
Kara took a deed breath and nodded. "Time to kick some ass."  
  
*****  
  
The entire village was standing outside behind Kara. Hild and Talch bowed to her and then Hild handed her the two star dragonball. "Good luck and may the holy spirit be with you."  
  
Kara took the ball. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. He won't bring harm to your people ever again."  
  
She turned to Goku and Vegeta. "Well. Time to go prove my skills as a warrior."  
  
"You'll be fine. We'll be concentrating on your ki and we'll come help if it starts getting too low." Goku gave a thumbs up.  
  
Kara nodded and walked off towards the forest.  
  
*****  
  
~This looks like the place where he told me to wait~ Kara looked around at the various sculptures and painted rocks. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. ~I wonder how much longer I'll have to wait~  
  
"Yes. I see that they have done as they were told."  
  
Kara looked around but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Don't be afraid. When I take you back to my village, you'll be treated like a queen." A dark figure dropped from a tall tree and started walking towards her. As he got closer, his featured became clearer. He was wearing strange black and red clothing. He was extremely pale, his eyes were a haunting yellow, and his grin showed two long, fang teeth.  
  
"You're. . ." She took a step back. ~I knew it. He's like that guy that we fought back in the Western Capitol~  
  
He put his hand out towards her, "Come with me."  
  
She smirked and tossed the dragonball behind her. "I don't think so."  
  
He made a quick movement and grabbed her. He looked into her eyes, "Don't be difficult." He continued to stare at her, as if in a trance.  
  
Kara felt her eyelids get heavy. She shook her head and pulled out of his grip. "Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that again."  
  
He made a small hissing sound. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kara pulled off the high-heeled shoes she was wearing and tossed them to the side. "We fought someone like you before. He pulled that trick on me, I'm not going to let you do it too." She put her fists up and stooped down into her fighting stance.  
  
"You encountered Zech and lived? How is that possible?"  
  
She smirked, "He's the one that's no longer living."  
  
He glared at her, "What are you saying?"  
  
"Dumb ass. I'm saying, my brother and my boyfriend sent him to hell." She stopped for a second, realizing what she had said, then shook her head and narrowed her eyes on him. "Get ready cause you're next. . .If you tell me where the five star dragonball is, I may spare you."  
  
"Never. You'll pay for Zech's death!"  
  
He flew towards her and punched her in the gut. Kara stumbled back slightly. She jumped up then spun around and slammed her foot into his right side. She grabbed onto his hair and slammed his face into her knee. Then she tossed him to the side and sent him crashing through several trees. "Heh. You're not nearly as fast or as strong as that other guy."  
  
He got up and wiped some blood away from his lower lip. He made a low growling sound then charged at her once more. She went to punch him but he dodged and appeared in front of her. He put his left hand out and his nails suddenly grew much longer and sharper. He swiped at her. Kara dodged but wasn't quite fast enough for his nails hit her arm. He pulled his hand back, tearing off her sleeve as well as cutting through her skin.  
  
Kara jumped away from him and put her right hand over the wound. "Bastard." She took her hand away and looked at the blood drip down it then ripped her other sleeve off, realizing that they were only getting in the way to begin with. She looked at him and noticed the smug expression on his face, "What are you so happy about? Don't think this little scratch is going to stop me, I'm just getting started."  
  
"You've pissed me off but I'm willing to forgive you. If you come quietly, everything will be fine."  
  
Kara put her fists back up, "I'm going to win. What makes you think I'd just give up now and go with you?"  
  
"Because if you don't then the poison that I just put in you will be your end. It won't take effect right away but eventually you'll feel the it pulsing through your body, wearing away at your life."  
  
Kara's eyes widened, "You're lying."  
  
He shook his head and held up a very small, empty bottle. "You were probably in too much pain to notice the liquid hitting your arm."  
  
Kara looked down at her blood covered arm and noticed a feint trace of blue liquid dripping down. She looked away and narrowed her eyes on him.  
  
"Changed your mind?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell." She flew towards him and slammed the heel of her foot onto the spot between his neck and shoulder.  
  
He fell to the side and put his hand on the spot where she had hit, feeling that some of the bones in his shoulder had broken.  
  
She looked down at him, "Tell me where I can get the antidote."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She kicked him onto his back and put her foot down on his chest. "Tell me!"  
  
"The only way you'll get it is if you come to my village and become my wife."  
  
Kara gave him a look of disgust and pressed down harder. "Over my dead body. Now tell me where your village is or you're going to die a slow and painful death."  
  
He grinned, "I'd rather die then take orders from a woman." He grabbed her ankle and pulled on it, causing her to fall back.  
  
Kara got up and looked at him, noticing he was beginning to glow. ~Shit~ She looked around and grabbed the dragonball then started flying away as fast as she could. Before Kara had gotten very far, she was blown forward even more rapidly by the sudden surge of ki from behind her. She flew through several trees then fell to the ground, face first. ~Damn him~ She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the dragonball in her hand, ~I don't think I can make it back~ She took a deep breath and lowered her ki drastically so that Vegeta and Goku would notice.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	20. Four Down

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Look, she moved. That's the first time since last night."  
  
"Kara, can you hear me?"  
  
"Mmm. . ."  
  
"I think she's coming around."  
  
"Hun, please-"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Uh. . .what?"  
  
"Did you just call her hun?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh ok, must of heard wrong."  
  
Kara slowly opened her eyes and saw Vegeta, Goku, Talch and Hild leaning over her. "Hey guys."  
  
Their faces brightened.  
  
Kara sat up and put her hand on her head, "Ahh." She cringed at the pain that she felt through her body.  
  
Vegeta put his hand behind her back, "Are you ok?"  
  
"No." She looked at her clothes. Her dress was torn and covered in blood, the sleeves were ripped off and tattered at the top and she could feel pieces of hair that had fallen out of the bun, on her neck. She suddenly felt the pain in her arm intensify, "Fuck!" She jerked her head to the side and saw Talch putting a wet cloth over her wound. "Stop that!"  
  
Goku put his hand on her knee, "She's just trying to help. Settle down."  
  
Vegeta put his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok, it'll be over with soon."  
  
Kara closed her eyes tightly, turned her head and leaned into his shoulder. "Ok."  
  
Goku crossed his arms and gave them a suspicious look.  
  
Talch started wrapping a cloth bandage around her arm.  
  
"So what exactly happened out there?" Vegeta could feel her breathing heavily, probably from the pain.  
  
When Talch finished with the bandage, Kara opened her eyes and stared blankly at the wall. "He was just like that guy we fought at Western Capitol except not as strong or as fast. He didn't have the five star dragonball with him, I think it's at his village."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"He wouldn't say. He kept telling me to go with him to his village so he could make me his wife." Kara shuddered at the thought. "I was beating him pretty badly but in the end, he decided to self destruct. I was pretty weak after the explosion so I lowered my ki as much as I could and I must have passed out not too long after."  
  
"Oh. . .Is there anything else?"  
  
Kara lifted her head from Vegeta's shoulder and looked at him. She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, that's all."  
  
Vegeta gave her a curious expression, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. . .But anyway, we should try to find that village, they have at least one of the dragonballs. . .We should find it as soon as possible."  
  
Goku raised his brow, "Well, I'm sure we'll find it eventually."  
  
Kara nodded slowly. She didn't want to worry them by telling them about the poison, at least not until she had to. She turned to the side and hopped off of the bed that she was on. She stumbled forward and bumped into Goku.  
  
Goku grabbed her, "Whoa. Kara, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She pushed herself off of him and looked around at the others, "Really, I'm just a little dizzy."  
  
Hild suddenly came up to her and shook her hand, "How can we ever repay you."  
  
Kara smiled, "It was no problem."  
  
Talch handed her the two star dragonball. "You were holding this when we found you. It's yours now."  
  
Kara took it and bowed slightly, "Thank you."  
  
Hild and Talch bowed as well. "No. Thank you. We shall forever be in your debt."  
  
Talch smiled sweetly, "Perhaps the three of you would like to stay another day?"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
Kara grabbed Goku and Vegeta, "That would be nice but we really have to continue our quest."  
  
Talch bowed again, "Very well."  
  
"You're always welcome here. Farwell and may the holy spirit be with you." Hild stepped aside so that they could exit the room.  
  
*****  
  
Once the village was out of sight, Goku looked at Kara and sighed, "What's with you? They were offering us a place to spend the night."  
  
"We can find another place. We should keep going until there is no longer any daylight."  
  
"You're not even fully healed yet Kara. . .You should really be resting."  
  
Kara stopped and looked at him with a dangerous expression. "Look! I'm fine! Now let's keep going until there is no longer any daylight!"  
  
Goku gulped and stepped back, "Ok Kara. . .Whatever you say." He had never seen her like this before, especially towards him.  
  
She turned and looked at Vegeta, "Do you have anything to add?!"  
  
Vegeta blinked and shook his head.  
  
"Good! Then let's go!" She crossed her arms and started walking again.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at each other in shock then quickly followed her.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	21. Downfall

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
~It's been two days. I don't know how much longer I can hold on~ Kara wiped away the sweat that was dripping down her face.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave. We've been here all day and nobody has ever heard of the dragonballs."  
  
Vegeta nodded then looked at Kara as they left the city. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine. . .why do you ask?"  
  
Vegeta put his arm out in front of Goku to stop him.  
  
Goku bumped into Vegeta's arm and looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Kara, what's wrong with you? It's snowing out here and you're sweating like crazy."  
  
She could barley hear him over the throbbing in her head. "Maybe I'm just. . .wearing too many layers." She handed Vegeta her bag and then took her coat off. She took her bag back and looked at him. "That's much better. I feel just fine now."  
  
Vegeta and Goku both gave her a concerned look. "Ok. . ."  
  
They continued to walk down the snowy path. Kara sighed and put her hand around the bandage on her wounded arm. The pain was becoming unbearable and she felt herself growing weaker by the second. ~I'm not going to make it am I? I shouldn't have driven that guy into killing him self. . .I should have gone with him to be cured and then escaped. . .If only I wasn't so damn hasty~ She suddenly stopped and sat down right in the middle of the path.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Just forget about me, I'm finished." She closed her eyes and fell back.  
  
"Kara!" Vegeta kneeled down beside her and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
Goku kneeled down on the other side of her, "What the hell's gotten into you?!"  
  
Vegeta shook her, "Wake up!"  
  
Kara opened her eyes slightly, "I'm sorry guys. . .I should have. . .told you sooner. . ."  
  
"Told us what, Kara?"  
  
"I wanted to get to the village. . .so that I could find the antidote. . .Heh. . .I'm really tired. . ." She looked at Goku, "Thanks for being. . .my brother."  
  
Goku was starring at her with wide eyes, "Quit playing around!"  
  
She smiled slightly and put her hand on Vegeta's cheek. "I love you Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku nervously then back down at Kara, "I lo-" He felt her body relax. "Kara?" He tucked some of her sweat-drenched hair behind her ear. "She's sleeping. . ." He sighed and looked at Goku. "What the hell was she talking about?"  
  
"I don't-" He stopped suddenly and looked as though he was trying very hard to figure something out. "She's been acting kind of strange since that fight. . ." He looked down at her and sighed. "She said she wanted to find an antidote. . ." He pushed her sleeve up and slowly unwrapped the bandage from around her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He finished and held her arm up so that Vegeta could see. "Something's wrong. . . Seriously wrong."  
  
Vegeta looked at her arm. The cuts were an unusual shade of purple, the veins in her arms were pulsing intensely and were a bright blue. ". . ."  
  
"He poisoned her. . .That bastard!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kara's face, "Thanks to my mother, I have extensive medical knowledge but . . Goku. . .I've never seen anything like this before. . .I don't know how to treat it."  
  
"I know how. We have to find that village." He let go of her arm and clenched his fists. "Hang in there Kara."  
  
Vegeta set her down gently and took off his bag. He handed it to Goku, "Do you think you could carry this for me?"  
  
Goku nodded and took the bag.  
  
Vegeta picked her up and positioned her on his back. He put her arms over his shoulders and held her legs up at his sides. "Ok, let's go."  
  
Goku sighed and looked up at the sky. "But where do we go? I don't know what to do Vegeta. If we don't hurry, she could die. . .I have no idea where to start."  
  
"I know what you mean. Ok, let's try to think about this for a minute. . .The first guy that we fought said that he came from a race of people that were long forgotten."  
  
"Yeah. . .What are you getting at?"  
  
"So far, no one we've talked to has any idea what race he could be from. . ."  
  
". . .yeah. . ."  
  
"This place has to be hidden somewhere. It's probably not a normal village."  
  
"So you're saying we should look where there aren't a lot of people?"  
  
"Well. . .That's the best idea I can come up with."  
  
Goku nodded and sighed. "I don't have anything better. . .Let's go." He turned and put his hand on Kara's head, "Be strong for me Kara. Don't give up."  
  
Vegeta scowled and looked down at the ground. ~Please don't die. . .I don't know how I could live without you~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	22. The Way to Hope

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"mmm. . .no. . ."  
  
Goku sighed and kicked a huge rock that was in their way, causing it to break into thousands of pieces. "She's been muttering gibberish for the last half hour."  
  
"Yeah I know. . .She's probably having a bad dream or something." Vegeta shifted her slightly to get a better grip. ~Everything's going to be alright, I won't let you die~ "We need to keep looking."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goku crossed his arms and looked around. They were in an unusual place with many trees but as far as they could tell, there were no people or animals living here. The whole area was covered in a light fog and engulfed in an eerie blue glow. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
Kara moaned quietly, ". .Vegeta. . ."  
  
Goku stopped and looked at the two of them. "You know. . .I was too confused at the time to think anything of it. . .but now, I seem to remember Kara telling you that she loved you."  
  
"Heh!" Vegeta smiled nervously and stepped back, "She was delusional man!"  
  
Goku gave him a stern look, "Don't lie to me. You were about to say it too."  
  
"Um, no. . .You must have heard wrong."  
  
He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides. "What's going on between the two of you?!"  
  
"Nothing! We're just friends."  
  
"Damn it Vegeta! Don't lie to me!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the ground and sighed. "I'm in love with your cousin. . .Happy?"  
  
"What else? I know that can't be all."  
  
"Well. . ." He looked back up at Goku. "It's hard to explain. . .We've recently become more then just friends."  
  
Goku looked like he was about to explode. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry. "Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!"  
  
Vegeta took another nervous step back. "B-b-because she didn't want me to."  
  
Goku shook his head. "I've been so stupid! It was so obvious! I just kept telling myself there's no way it was possible!" He slammed his fist against a nearby tree.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible eith-"  
  
They both turned their gaze towards the tree that Goku had just hit. The fact that it hadn't been damaged was unusual enough but now something seemed to be happening to it. Goku stepped away and looked at it in shock as part of the tree disappeared. Where the base was supposed to be, there was now only a mystical green glow.  
  
". . .What the hell?"  
  
Goku slowly reached out towards it. He touched the light and his hand disappeared. He quickly pulled his arm back and looked at his hand. "I. . .I think it's some kind of. . .portal."  
  
"Do you think that-"  
  
"Maybe." He looked at Vegeta. "I'm still pissed at you."  
  
". . ."  
  
He looked back at the tree. "I'm going in. . .do whatever the hell you want." He sighed, "And that would probably be my sister."  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Goku stepped towards the light and disappeared.  
  
"Damn him." He sighed and walked up to the tree, "He was being hasty but this might be what we were looking for. . .here goes nothing." He closed his eyes and stepped forward. A warm feeling rushed through his body and he felt as if he was floating. Very soon, however, the feeling was gone.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, "Huh?"  
  
Standing in front of him was a tall man with light blue skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears and fang teeth protruding from his mouth.  
  
Vegeta looked around nervously. He saw Goku standing not too far away, surrounded by many other people that had the same features as the strange man. "Where am I?"  
  
"Do not be alarmed. I am Bota and you are in my land, the village of Slegna."  
  
~I wonder if this is the place. . .The people have some similar features but they don't exactly look like the one we fought~  
  
Bota looked at Kara and snapped his fingers. Only seconds later half a dozen people walked up to Vegeta and took Kara off his back. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Relax my friend." Bota put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and led him in the direction that Kara was being taken. "We only wish to help her."  
  
Goku saw them walking away and pushed his way through the people that were surrounding him. He caught up just as they entered a small, oval shaped building. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Goku glanced at Vegeta, "I wasn't talking to you."  
  
Vegeta looked away sadly and sighed.  
  
"We are going to make your female companion well again."  
  
Kara was set down on a table in the middle of the room. A young girl walked up to her, "You must leave now. I need to concentrate."  
  
Bota nodded and led Goku and Vegeta back out.  
  
"Wait! Why do we have to leave?!" Goku turned to go back in but Bota grabbed him.  
  
"If you want her to get well, you will stay out."  
  
Goku gave a small growl and pulled out of his grip. "Fine! But if any harm is done to her, you'll regret it."  
  
Bota smiled brightly, "I can see she means a great deal to you. . .Come, let me show you my village." He started walking away.  
  
Goku and Vegeta followed.  
  
"I have eagerly awaited your arrival."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "What? How did you know we were coming?"  
  
"The forest you were in, it's a magical place that hides this village. It has a spell upon it that causes most mortals and animals to be too terrified of the forest to go anywhere near it, but there are a select few that aren't affected. Whenever someone does enter, we can feel their presences. The young girl that you saw earlier is actually a powerful sorceress. She tapped into your minds and told me a great deal about you. That is how I knew your friend was ill."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed, "I guess that clears up a lot."  
  
"Tapped into our minds? So she knows everything about us???"  
  
"No. She only knows what you've been thinking since you entered the forest."  
  
They stopped in front of a huge castle-like building. "This is my home, please come in. I will have my servants prepare a glorious feast."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	23. The Truth

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"We've been waiting in here for a while. . .what do you thinks going on out there?" Vegeta rested his chin on his fist. Him and Goku were in a small room with silk pillows covering the ground. Bota had brought them there and told them to relax until dinner was ready.  
  
Goku just crossed his arms and continued to stare at the wall.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Goku, you're acting like a child."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
". . .I guess I deserved that. But it's true. Had it been any other girl, you would have been happy for me."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Goku glanced at him for the first time since they had been there, "You should have told me."  
  
"You're right. You're my best friend and until Kara came into our lives I've never kept anything from you."  
  
"So. . .what does she really mean to you?"  
  
Vegeta leaned against a wall and sighed, "I've had feelings for her from the start. At first I thought it was just a crush but the feeling got stronger ever time I saw her." He felt a bit uncomfortable trying to share his feelings with another guy but he'd do anything to stop Goku from being upset with him.  
  
"I should have known. . .Things have always been weird between the two of you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goku rubbed his head and took a deep breath. He sat silently for a moment then looked back at Vegeta. "There's something I've always been curious about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to ask you a question Vegeta. . .And you better not lie."  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"I found bruises on Kara one morning. She told me that it was due to the fact that you two had been training the night before. Was that true?"  
  
~Shit, I wasn't expecting that. . .We were supposed to pretend the whole thing never happened but I can't lie to him about it now~ "No. . ."  
  
"I knew it. What really happened?"  
  
"Well. . .You know how we sometimes aren't ourselves?"  
  
"Yeah. I talked to Kara about it, she seems to think it has something to do with the moon. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I came over one night because I couldn't sleep and I thought you might be up. Kara was outside, she couldn't sleep either. She told me that she tried to wake you up but she couldn't. We talked for a while and just gazed at the scenery, but suddenly something came over me. It's that same feeling that I get quite often where I'm not myself. . .You know what that's like Goku, I just couldn't control myself."  
  
Goku got to his feet and looked down at him, "What did you do to her?!?!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him nervously, "I. . .I got a little fresh with her. . .but I managed to stop myself before it got too far."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
Vegeta got to his feet as well and looked at him seriously, "I saw the fear in her eyes. Something stopped me when that happened. I realized what I was doing."  
  
"What do you mean you realized what you were doing!?! I would think you would have figured that out a hell of a lot sooner!!!"  
  
"Like I said, I wasn't myself. I couldn't even think straight."  
  
Goku took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "So what made you stop? The fact that if you went any further and I found out, I would have killed you?!"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"What then?!"  
  
"You should have seen how frightened she was." He looked down at the ground, "And it was me that was scaring her. When I saw her fear I came back to my senses. . .Not completely but enough to make myself stop." He slowly looked back up at Goku. "I'd never want to do something that would make her fear me."  
  
"And why not? Because you ``love`` her? Sounds to me like it's just a sexual thing."  
  
He clenched his fists. "You're wrong!"  
  
Goku pushed him against the wall and kept him there by putting the back of his arm on Vegeta's throat. "Am I?!" He put his other hand up and started charging energy into it.  
  
Vegeta struggled to breathe, "It may have started out that way. .but. . .I've fallen in love with her."  
  
The energy in Goku's hand disappeared and he moved his arm away from Vegeta's throat. ". . ."  
  
Vegeta coughed and rubbed his neck. He then looked at Goku, "I don't just love her. I'm in love with her. For the first time in my life I feel complete. The emptiness in my heart has been filled. When we first started this quest, I honestly wasn't in the biggest hurry to find the dragonballs. When I found out that she was dying, all I could think was we have to find them no matter what. I would give my up my life if it would make her well again."  
  
Goku's expression softened. "Really?"  
  
"Absolutely. I'd do anything for her."  
  
Goku's bottom lip quivered.  
  
". . .Are you ok?"  
  
"That was beautiful man." His eyes began to water and he hugged Vegeta tightly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Ok Goku, you can let go now."  
  
"I'm so happy for the two of you!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, ~Goku and his emotions. He never ceases to amaze me~ "Dude, what if someone walks in?"  
  
"I'm sorry I got so angry."  
  
"It's ok, you had every right to." He patted him on the back, "I know you're happy and all but do you think you could let go? This would look really questionable if someone were to walk in right now."  
  
Goku let go and wiped his eyes, "Sorry."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Goku? Vegeta? Are you guys in there?"  
  
"Kara?!" Vegeta ran to the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was her.  
  
Kara smiled brightly, "Hey!"  
  
Vegeta smiled and his eyes began to water. "Hey. . ." He couldn't believe it was her. All the grief and worry suddenly lifted and overwhelming joy came over him.  
  
"Well don't look so sad."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and gave a small laugh.  
  
Goku pushed him out of the way and hugged Kara. "You're ok!"  
  
"Yup. I feel great!"  
  
He pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "I'm so glad."  
  
"It was kind of scary when I woke up and didn't have any idea where I was but they explained it to me. Then this guy brought me here and told me that you guys were in here somewhere." She looked at the two of them and noticed that Goku had tears running down his face and Vegeta's eyes were watering like crazy. "Don't cry, you guys are acting like a bunch of women."  
  
"Heh. Sorry." Goku wiped his eyes then stepped aside, "Well go on Vegeta, don't just stand there all day."  
  
Kara put her hands on her hips and gave Goku an odd look.  
  
"I'm so relieved that you're alright that I can barley move my legs." He walked towards her very slowly, his legs felt like jell-o. "You had me so worried. . .Next time tell us when something is wrong."  
  
Kara sighed and let her arms rest at her sides. She looked into Vegeta's eyes and felt like she was going to cry as well. She had believed that she would never see him again. "I will. I pro-"  
  
Vegeta put his arms around Kara and kissed her. She closed her eyes and a single tear dropped from each side of her face. After only a few seconds, however, she broke the kiss and looked at him, "You told him, didn't you?"  
  
"He made me." Vegeta told her, trying to sound innocent.  
  
She looked over at Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I did. . .We talked about it for a while. . .It's cool with me."  
  
She smiled and rested the right side of her head on Vegeta's chest so that she was still looking at Goku. "Did you tell him. . .everything?"  
  
"Yes." He started running his fingers through her hair, "Everything."  
  
". . .And you were ok with that???"  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Well not at first but. . .Let's just say he made me change my mind about the whole situation."  
  
She gave him an odd look but decided not to ask. "They told me that we should stay here for a few days so that I can rest. That girl cured me of the poison but she couldn't restore my energy. She said it could take a few days until I'm my old self again."  
  
Goku nodded, "Ok. I think it would be nice to take a little vacation."  
  
Vegeta leaned back and looked at her, "I wondered why you seemed a bit sluggish. Maybe you should take a nap."  
  
She shook her head, "No way. I want to stay up with you guys."  
  
"I think he's right Kara."  
  
"You guys are awful! I've been unconscious all this time, I finally get better and now you want me to go to sleep."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Ok, ok. But you're staying with me the whole time."  
  
She put her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
Goku crossed his arms and looked at the wall. After a few minutes he got irritated, "Come on guys, knock it off." He looked at them and they were still going at it. He rolled his eyes and sat down. "Geez."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	24. Hospitality

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Kara's plate, "Are you ok? You've barley touched your food." He spoke quietly so that his voice couldn't be heard by the others. Not that he would easily be heard if he had spoken up, the dinning hall was huge and filled with many chattering people.  
  
Kara yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, just a little-" Her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.  
  
"Kara?" He looked at her and gave a small chuckle. He pulled her chair as close as he could then put his arm around her for support.  
  
"Mmm." Kara shifted slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was having a discussion with Bota. "So that Zelch guy did come from this village? How come he looked different then the rest of you?"  
  
"Zelch and his brother were different. Many years ago, a woman strayed into the forest and found the portal. She fell in love with a man here and died giving birth to his two children. Zelch and Haft."  
  
"Well why were they causing so much trouble?"  
  
"They heard about the dragonballs and decided to go after them. I know they went about it the wrong way but they meant well."  
  
"Meant well? They killed a lot of innocent people."  
  
"Yes and I apologize for that on their behalf. . .They were trying to help this race."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are trapped here. My people cannot pass through the portal, only those whom were born of a mortal mother can pass. That is why Zelch and Haft were able to leave."  
  
"Are you sure it can't be a mortal father? I mean. . .that woman was the only person to come here besides us right?"  
  
"No. Aside from your friend, she is the only woman to ever come here. We have had a few male mortals come here and one of them mated with one of our females. The child could not pass through the portal."  
  
"Oh." Goku took another big bite of his food. "So if you guys live forever but you can't expand into the world. . .How are you not over populated?"  
  
Bota laughed and slapped him on the back in a friendly way, "I can see you are very intelligent."  
  
Goku stopped chewing for a moment to consider that comment.  
  
"There are a few ways we can cease to be. Once every three years a plague falls upon our land. Now don't ask me why because I don't know. . .but some how it kills those of us who are unfortunate enough to catch it. And for those who commit unforgivable crimes such as murder, beheading is their end."  
  
"Oh. . .well that explains a lot." Goku finished his food and yawned. "That was great."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it my friend." He looked at Vegeta and Kara. "The three of you look exhausted. You should sleep now and you can clean up in the morning."  
  
Goku yawned again, "Sounds good to me. I feel like I could pass out right here."  
  
Bota motioned for a man that stood at the entrance. "Show our guests to their room."  
  
"Yes sir." He looked at the three of them, "This way please."  
  
Goku and Vegeta got up, Vegeta halfway carrying Kara.  
  
Once they were gone Bota turned to the man on his left. "Everything's going according to plan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll let them enjoy themselves for now." He propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin on his fist. "Soon. . .very soon, the time will come."  
  
*****  
  
"Here is your room. I hope it's to your liking." The man bowed and walked away.  
  
Goku opened the door and they stepped inside. "Whoa! It's huge!"  
  
It was a very large oval shaped room. There were three king sized beds. Each with silk pillows and coverings.  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta walked with Kara over to a bed and helped her get on it. "Man, she's really out of it."  
  
Kara mumbled something and made a pathetic attempt to hit his arm.  
  
"Heh." He took her shoes off and pulled the blanket up over her. "Good night my love." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Sleep well." He walked over to the bed next to her and collapsed on top of it.  
  
Goku kicked his shoes off and laid down on the last bed. "I'm hurt Vegeta. No kiss good night for me?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him, "Shut up."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	25. The Morning After

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up suddenly as he felt something moving on his bed. He rolled over and came face to face with Kara. "Hey beautiful."  
  
Kara smiled, "Hey." She covered her mouth and yawned. "I can't believe how tired I am."  
  
"Then go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One, it's morning and I should be awake and two. . ." She pointed in Goku's direction.  
  
He grinned and shook his head slightly, "I guess I've learned to ignore his snoring over the years."  
  
She propped her head up on her hand and sighed.  
  
Vegeta put his hand on her cheek. "If you want me to I'll go over there and smother him with a pillow."  
  
Kara chuckled, "Nah. I'm awake, no reason to go back to sleep right now."  
  
Vegeta sat up and stretched. "I desperately need a shower. I wonder if we're supposed to wait for someone to tell us where everything is."  
  
"I need one too." She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. She stopped suddenly and took her hand away from her face. "Where's my bag?"  
  
". . .I don't know. Me and Goku put ours in a closet downstairs."  
  
Kara sat up and looked around. "I don't know where it is!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"It has a dragonball in it!!!"  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Kara. They probably took it off of you before they healed you. I'm sure they put it some place safe."  
  
". . .I hope so." She laid back down and sighed.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and smirked, "Relax Kara, we'll find it." He leaned down and kissed her. A pillow suddenly hit the back of his head. He looked around.  
  
"Knock it off." Goku rubbed his face and yawned, "It's too early in the morning to be dealing with that."  
  
Kara threw the pillow back at Goku, "You're so immature."  
  
Goku sat up and looked at them, "Oh, I'M immature?"  
  
Kara pushed Vegeta back and sat up, "Yeah! You both are just a bunch of immature babies."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me." She threw her pillow in his face.  
  
Vegeta grabbed it and smirked, "Oh you asked for it." Suddenly he was hit from the side.  
  
Goku was hopping on top of his bed, "I'm am Goku! King of the. . .uh." He looked around. "Bed stuff!!!"  
  
Kara smirked and hopped onto the bed that Goku was on. She pushed him off while he was in midair. "Muwhahahahaha!"  
  
Goku hit the ground. "Ow!"  
  
Kara looked at Vegeta, "Whatsamatter?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Look who's being immature now."  
  
"Oh come on!" She started hopping up and down, "This is fu- Wah!!!" She hit the bed face first.  
  
"Ah ha!" Goku let go of her ankle.  
  
"Ok, ok I give. You're king of the bed stuff." She got up and sat back down on Vegeta's bed. "I wish they'd come in here and tell us where the bathrooms are."  
  
"Yeah. I really need a shower." Vegeta yawned then put his arm around her. He looked at her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Kara's eyes widened and she gave a small smirk, "Vegetaaa. . .We can't do that." She shook her head and nudged him playfully.  
  
Goku sat back down on his bed and looked at them. "What?"  
  
Kara chuckled, "Nothing."  
  
He arched his brow, "Seriously. . .what did he say?"  
  
"I asked her if she wanted to shower wi-"  
  
Kara quickly covered his mouth, "Vegeta!"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and laid back, "Sorry I asked."  
  
After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Goku sat up. "Uh. . .Come in?"  
  
The door opened and three women walked in. One of them spoke up, "Please follow us. We shall have you cleaned up and then breakfast will be served."  
  
The three teenagers slowly got up and walked towards them. They all walked out of the room where each woman took hold of one of the three and led them off in different directions.  
  
Kara looked over at the girl beside her, "Excuse me miss."  
  
"You may address me as Terra."  
  
"Ok. . .um, I seemed to have misplaced my bag when I got here."  
  
"Oh?" They stopped in front of a door and Terra opened it, "I shall see what I can do about finding it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
"Where's Kara?" Goku pushed his empty plate aside.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Vegeta and Goku had already finished getting cleaned up and had just finished with breakfast. "Maybe I should go look for her."  
  
"Nah. Kara's a girl, she could occupy herself in the bathroom all day if she wanted to."  
  
Goku gave him a confused look.  
  
Vegeta sighed then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Kara walked through the entrance with Terra at her side. "Here you go ma'am." Terra gave Goku a look and then walked out of the room.  
  
Goku's already confused expression, increased with curiosity.  
  
Vegeta got up from his chair and continued to look at Kara. She was wearing clothes that were fashionably equal to the other women of the village. The top was a shirt that was just long enough to cover her chest and it was held up by two straps that went around her neck and tied together in the back. She was also wearing a skirt that went down to her ankles but it had two long slits on each side. The entire outfit was made of white silk and had gold trimming. "They couldn't find my clothes." She told them as she walked over to the table.  
  
Vegeta pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "That's ok, you look great."  
  
Kara blushed, "That's not the point." She pulled him down into his seat and whispered, "It also means that we still don't have the dragonball that was in my bag."  
  
He pried her hand away from his shirt, "Don't worry. They'll find it." He looked at her and smiled. "Just relax, we're supposed to be having a vacation."  
  
"Yeah, ok." She looked down at the plate of food in front of her. ~I just have a really bad feeling about this place~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	26. Missing Her

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Goku?" Kara carefully shut the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" Goku was sitting on the bed he had slept on the night before, holding the four star dragonball.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Everyone's outside getting ready for the festival. It's going to start as soon as the sun sets."  
  
Goku sighed. "You know. . .I remember when I was a little kid, grandma Pan got sick and I went on a journey to find this ball. I was so upset when I found out you needed seven of these things but. . .It was ok because she got better without the dragonballs. But that's not going to happen this time." He lowered his head and the slight shaking in his body was evident.  
  
Kara sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry Goku. We'll get her back."  
  
He nodded slowly. "And then. . .We can all be together again."  
  
"Yeah." She hugged him tightly and got up. "Everything will work out."  
  
He put the dragonball back in his bag, "I know it will. . .I just miss her so much."  
  
"So do I. I know you grew up with her and this is probably affecting you more then it is me but, she's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother."  
  
Goku put his hand up to his face and wiped a small tear, trying to hide it from Kara's view. "No reason to get upset I guess. We'll see her soon."  
  
Kara gave a small comforting smile, "If you want to stay here, I'll just tell the others that you're ill. But I need to know now because Vegeta's outside waiting for us."  
  
Goku shook his head and got up from the bed. "No, I want to go."  
  
"Ok." Her smile widened, "Race ya!"  
  
"Wha-" But before he could even think, she had run out of the room. "No fair," he yelled as he chased after her.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are your friends?"  
  
"Hm?" Vegeta looked to his right and saw Bota approaching him. "Oh. Kara went inside to get Goku."  
  
"I see." A girl walked up to Bota's side and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Vegeta, I don't believe you've met Faye."  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Faye smiled and batted her eyelashes. "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
"Heh." Vegeta crossed his arms and as politely as he could, looked in the other direction.  
  
"Will you be attending the festival?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
She gave a small giggle. "I hope you save me a dance." And with that she walked away.  
  
Vegeta looked at her as she walked off, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"I win!" Goku shouted as he ran out of the castle entrance.  
  
Kara came out only seconds later with an irritated look about her, "How the hell did you beat me!?!?"  
  
Goku grinned as he hopped down the stairs and stopped next to Vegeta. "Cause I'm faster then you."  
  
Kara followed him, "Humph. No, it's these shoes they gave me to wear. I can't run in them."  
  
Goku laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses."  
  
Kara growled, but calmed down when Vegeta grabbed her hand. "I believe you."  
  
Kara cuddled up to him and smiled. Goku just rolled his eyes, "You would take her side."  
  
Bota's jolly expression suddenly became a worried one. "I see you two have a liking for each other."  
  
Kara blushed and nodded.  
  
He smiled. "Splendid. Love is such a beautiful thing." He turned around and his smile faded. ~This might be a bit more complicated then I had planned~ "The festival is about to start, please follow me." He began walking and the others followed.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	27. Festival

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
The festivities in the magical city of Slegna had begun. Everywhere, there were people dancing, eating, or just enjoying the company of others. A small group of villagers played tunes, most of which were jolly and exciting.  
  
Goku was currently at one of the many tables of food, stuffing his face. Kara and Vegeta were sitting near him, having a conversation with a married couple.  
  
"Marriage?! Um. . ." Kara gave Vegeta a nervous glance.  
  
He patted her hand under the table, as if trying to tell her to calm her down. "We've only just gotten together."  
  
The woman at the opposite side of the table smiled and looked at her husband. "Aren't they just darling?" He just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Um. . .Would you please excuse us?" Kara got up from her seat, still holding Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Oh course dear."  
  
Vegeta got up from his seat, looking extremely confused but he followed her none the less. "Where are we going?"  
  
Once they were well out of earshot of the couple, Kara looked at him and sighed. "I just couldn't stand their questions anymore."  
  
Vegeta gave a small chuckle, "Oh, ok."  
  
Kara looked around and noticed a bunch of people dancing to a slow song. Their style was a bit different from what she was used to but she knew it was because their culture was very different. "Let's dance."  
  
"Huh? Oh, no we better not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I'm not a very good dancer."  
  
"Don't be modest, you dance just fine." She started pulling him towards the other people.  
  
"Trust me, I'm terrible."  
  
Kara stopped, grabbed his free hand and placed it on her waist then put her free hand on his shoulder. "Don't lie to me Vegeta." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "You were just fine the last time we danced."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, "What do you mean???"  
  
"Back in Tokyo. . .When we went to that bar." She started moving slowly, forcing him to dance along with her.  
  
Vegeta's wide-eyed expression remained in place. "You told me you didn't remember anything from that night."  
  
"I lied. I just didn't remember certain parts. But I remembered dancing with you."  
  
". . .Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"At the time I thought it would be less complicated if I acted like it never happened."  
  
"So did I." He sighed and relaxed a bit as he danced with her.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain mystical beauty made her way to the buffet table. "Hello, remember me?" She put her hand on Goku's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Goku looked up from his plate and blinked a few times. "Tewa?" He swallowed the food in his mouth, nearly chocking in the process. Once he was ok he looked back at her with an embarrassed smile, "Hey Terra."  
  
"I'm glad you remembered me."  
  
"Heh. Who could forget you?" He blushed, "I mean uh-"  
  
Terra chuckled. She took her hand away from his shoulder, "I'm glad I found you. I was starting to get bored around father and his friends."  
  
"Oh, well. . .Why don't you sit down then?"  
  
"I don't know. I kind of want to get out of here. Do you want to go someplace quiet where we can talk?"  
  
Goku got up from his seat, a bewildered look on his face. "Uh. . .sure."  
  
"Great!" Terra grabbed his hand and led him away.  
  
  
  
As the song ended, Kara looked over Vegeta's shoulder and saw Terra dragging Goku somewhere. "What's he doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kara pointed in Goku's direction and Vegeta turned around. "That's odd. I figured he'd be stuffing his face all night."  
  
"Yeah well. . .Where do you think that Terra girl was bringing him?"  
  
He turned back to face her and smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
Vegeta put his finger up to her lips, "It's probably no big deal. Besides, Goku's a big boy, he can take care of himself." He took his hand away and leaned into her. "Sometimes you have to forget about everything else and enjoy the moment."  
  
"You're right." She put her hand on the back of his neck and just as her lips touched his, he was pulled back.  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta turned around and met with Faye's eyes, "Gah!" He put his arm up to his chest and stepped back.  
  
"Hello!" Faye smiled brightly.  
  
Kara looked over Vegeta's shoulder and raised her right eyebrow slightly. "Hey lady, we're kind of in the middle of something." Her facial features made it clear how annoyed she was.  
  
Faye just ignored her and grabbed Vegeta's arm, "You owe me a dance."  
  
"I do!?"  
  
"He does?" Kara put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on, just one dance." She started pulling him away.  
  
Kara reached out, "Hey! Wait just a damn min-" She stopped as she felt some one grab her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you company."  
  
Kara turned around and saw a tall, muscular, young village man in front of her. "Um. Hello."  
  
"Hey. You're name's Kara, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thought so. My father told me about you. He said I should come over here and introduce myself."  
  
"Oh? Who's your father?"  
  
"The all mighty Bota." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.  
  
"Bota's your father?! I didn't even know he had children."  
  
"That's not surprising. He ignores me and my sisters most of the time." He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "My name is Lark. That hyperactive girl that just took off with your friend, she's the youngest of my two sisters. Terra is the other, the two of us are twins."  
  
Kara suddenly remembered what had happened only moments ago. She turned around and saw Vegeta and Faye dancing. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go reclaim something." She stepped forward but was stopped once again.  
  
"It is best that you let Faye have her way. Believe me, I know her all too well."  
  
Kara looked at him and sighed. "But. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He put his arm around her, "You haven't really seen much of the village have you?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then let's take a walk."  
  
"But I really have to-" Lark started walking with his arm still around her. It was obvious that he liked to have things his way as well, so Kara just decided to go with him without any further objection.  
  
*****  
  
"So you're looking for the dragonballs too?" Terra asked. They had wondered far from the festival and were now standing side by side against a tall stone, wall. The wall was a barrier mark that stood between the village and what seemed to be nothing but the sky. Terra had explained that behind the wall there was an invisible shield that kept people from going past it.  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Terra. "Yeah." It had never occurred to Goku that both him and the people of the village desired the power that the dragonballs wielded. His eyes grew wide as he felt something. He looked back over at Terra.  
  
She was holding his hand and the side of her head was on his arm. "What is the outside world like?"  
  
He cleared his throat nervously, "Well. . .there are a few things that are the same. We have buildings and such. . .um. . ." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "We have concrete streets instead of paths, we use big machines as a means of transportation, and um, there's a lot of crime. People in my world aren't as nice as the people here."  
  
Terra's expression saddened at the last remark, but Goku couldn't see it. "You're quick to judge Goku. . .The people here aren't as nice as they seem."  
  
"What do you mean?" He leaned to the side and looked at her. "Terra what's wrong?"  
  
Terra looked down sadly, tears threatening her eyes. "It's nothing."  
  
Goku took his back away from the wall and moved so that he was standing in front of her. "Terra?"  
  
She put her hand up to her forehead for a moment then took it away and looked at him.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Terra please, you can tell me anything."  
  
She shook her head, "I want to. . .but I can't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please don't ask anymore!" She put her hands over her face and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, knees drawn up to her chest.  
  
Goku sat down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Terra. I promise I won't ask anymore." To his surprise, she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Goku's shock quickly faded and he put his arms around her as well.  
  
*****  
  
"Faye, I should really go find Kara now."  
  
"Who's Kara?"  
  
"The girl I was with earlier." Vegeta pried Faye's hands off of him and stepped back.  
  
"Oh her. Why do you care so much? It's not like you two are lovers or anything. Right?"  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times in confusion. "No, but she's my girl friend."  
  
"So?" She ran her index finger down the side of his face. "You're not married, so you don't really belong to her."  
  
"Yeah but. . ." Vegeta knocked her hand away as it moved to his chest. "Look Faye, you seem like a nice girl and all but I'm going to go look for Kara now." He turned around and walked away.  
  
Faye clenched her fists at her sides, "Don't you walk away from me!!!"  
  
Vegeta continued walking, not even bothering to look back.  
  
*****  
  
"So you love him?"  
  
"With all my heart." Kara looked up at the night sky thoughtfully. Lark had taken her to the village lake where they sat near the water, admiring the scenery.  
  
"I envy you."  
  
Kara looked at him curiously.  
  
He saw her looking in his direction from the corner of his eye. "I have no one to love."  
  
"Well that's ok, I'm sure you'll find someone."  
  
"I doubt it. No girl would want to deal with my father."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Lark let out a long heavy sigh. "The only way that I can have a companion is if my father approves of her. My father would want to test her and everyone knows how harsh he can be."  
  
Kara put her arm around him, in an attempt to cheer him up. "Don't worry. You're very handsome and from what I can tell, very sweet. When the time is right, you'll have some one to love."  
  
He turned his head and looked at her. "Maybe you're right." He got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Lark put his other hand on top of hers and smiled. "Vegeta is a lucky man."  
  
Kara blushed. "That's sweet of you to say."  
  
Lark took one of his hands away from hers and held it out in front of her, palm facing up. "I'm serious Kara." A light flashed over his palm then suddenly disappeared, revealing a glowing white rose. He smirked at her shocked expression. "It's a simple trick that Kasal taught me." He handed it to her then leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. "I would do anything for a girl like you." He let go of her hand and turned around. "I shall take my leave. . .Goodnight Kara."  
  
Kara watched in awe as he walked away. She continued to stare in that direction even after he was out of sight. ~What the hell?~  
  
"There you are." Vegeta came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's get back to the castle, ok? I'm tired and I'd rather not be out here with that girl running amuck."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kara?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Vegeta turned her around and put his hands on her arms. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kara blinked, "Oh, Vegeta. When did you get here?"  
  
Vegeta raised his brow, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kara put her hand on her forehead and tossed the flower to the side. "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired."  
  
"We should really get you back. I forgot you're energy is going to be low for a while." He put her arm around his neck and picked her up.  
  
"I'll be alright, you don't have to carry me."  
  
"Well I'm going to. I don't need you to pass out and hurt yourself."  
  
Kara sighed and rested the side of her head against his chest. "Ok."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	28. The Moment Draws Nearer

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
~~~My apologies for the wait. Been busy lately, hopefully I'll have more time to work on this fic soon~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey look." Vegeta grinned as him and Kara walked into their room.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta pointed towards one of the beds.  
  
Kara gasped and ran over to it. "They found it!" She jumped on the bed and clutched her bag up against her chest. "Oh, now I can finally change into some decant clothes!" Kara opened the bag and turned it upside down, shaking out the contents. Various capsules fell to the bed as well as her locket, some food, and a sweater. Kara looked at the items on the bed and continued to shake the bag violently. "Where is it?!" She tossed the empty bag aside and began opening the capsules one by one. Vegeta walked up to her with a confused expression.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Kara opened another capsule full of clothes and tossed them in various directions, causing some of the clothing to hit Vegeta.  
  
"Err. . ." Vegeta dodged a flying boot then grabbed her so she couldn't throw anything else. "Kara, do you mind explaining this to me?"  
  
"The dragonball Vegeta!" She pulled out of his grip and opened the last capsule. She looked around then let out an irritated sigh as she covered her eyes. "They stole it."  
  
"What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Well it's not here. . .It's the only explanation that I can-"  
  
They both turned their heads towards the door as it opened. Goku walked in and noticed their expressions. "What?" He closed the door behind him and walked up to his bed where he immediately laid down.  
  
"Goku, they stole the dragonball."  
  
"Huh?" Goku turned his head towards them and saw Kara's belongings spread out all over the place. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I was afraid of this."  
  
Kara started putting everything back in their appropriate capsules. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I was talking to Terra and realized that these people want the dragonballs as much as we do."  
  
Vegeta sat down at the edge of Kara's bed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to have to stay here until we find out where they're hiding it. We'll wait till tomorrow night when everyone's asleep and then we'll have to sneak around the castle looking for it. It's likely that it's here somewhere."  
  
Kara finished putting everything away then laid down and stared up at the ceiling. "I knew there was something wrong with this place."  
  
"Nah." Goku looked at her, "They just want their freedom. There's nothing wrong with that."  
  
She continued to stare. ~No. . .There's still something fishy about all of this~  
  
"Anyways. I was thinking that we could make our wish first and then wish for the village to be free from the spell."  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "Are you sure we can make more then one wish?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Goku rubbed his head, "No. . .But it's worth a shot. I really want to help these people out."  
  
"Why? Because you have a thing for that girl?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and smirked, "Whatever man." He laid down by Kara and put his arms around her.  
  
Kara smiled and leaned into him. "Night."  
  
Vegeta kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.  
  
Goku looked at them sadly then turned over and sighed. ~Terra. . .~  
  
*****  
  
"Yes Goku?" Terra looked at him curiously.  
  
Goku pushed his plate aside and sighed. "Never mind."  
  
Terra smiled. ~He's so cute when he's nervous~ She pulled him towards her and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going out into the garden." She got up from her place at the table and walked out of the dinning hall.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked a few times. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah you."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta cringed and grabbed onto Kara's arm. "Help me."'  
  
Kara turned her head and saw Faye running towards them. ~That bimbo. What does she want now~  
  
Faye stopped behind them and put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "Where on earth have you been? I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched. "Hey Faye."  
  
Lark, whom was sitting at the opposite side of the table just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why have the gods cursed me with a sister like her."  
  
Kara heard him and chuckled a bit. She turned her gaze to look at Vegeta but to her surprise, he was nowhere to be seen, neither was Faye. "Vegeta?" She looked back at Lark as he cleared his throat.  
  
"I do apologize for my sister's behavior."  
  
Kara sighed. "Oh well. Hey Goku do you wan-" She looked over where he was supposed to be sitting only to see that he had disappeared as well. "Damn it."  
  
The only people left where Kara, Lark, and a couple of servants whom were busily cleaning up the table.  
  
Kara groaned as she put her arms on top of the table and put her head down on them. "Why me?"  
  
"I'll keep you company."  
  
Kara sighed quietly then suddenly felt something touching her hair. She sat up and the feeling moved onto her shoulders. "Uh. . .No, that's ok."  
  
Lark gently massaged her shoulders. "I could show you around the palace if you like."  
  
Kara's eyes widened slightly with anticipation. ~That actually would be a good idea. I'll know my way around better so it'll be easier when we look for the dragonball~ "Sure."  
  
He took his hands away and stepped back, allowing her to get up from her seat. He smiled when she turned around and looked at him. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He put his arm around her waist and led her out of the dinning hall.  
  
Kara became uncomfortable at his touch but decided to say nothing. She didn't want to upset him. ~He'll probably take me everywhere except the place where they have the dragonball hidden. This is perfect~  
  
Bota stood in the shadows of a different entryway, watching the two of them. A young girl walked up to him. "They're making their move tonight."  
  
"I've already taken care of things." He looked down at the young sorceress with a smirk on his face. "It is going to work Kasal."  
  
The girl looked up at him with a serious expression. "If your highness wishes to believe so. I know not of the future and I am not one to predict what fate has in store for us."  
  
"Worry not Kasal. I know it will work. There's no way the plan could fail."  
  
"You do what you think is right my liege. I know not a way to convert your beliefs." She bowed then stood straight and turned around. "I only hope your confidence is not our doom." She put her hands up and together in a prayer position and walked away.  
  
He turned and watched as she took her leave. "You're wise young Kasal, but age brings a certain wisdom that sorcery and magic does not."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	29. Let's Split Up

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
~~~This chapter is going to switch scenes quite a bit. For the most part, they're pretty much happening at the same time, just in different places. I just hope it's not too confusing~~~  
  
  
  
"He showed you around the whole palace?" Goku pulled a black t-shirt on.  
  
"No, we only got to a few places before Kasal took him away." Kara sighed and tied her hair up into a short ponytail. The three of them were dressing in all black as to help camouflage themselves in the darkness in case someone was still up and about.  
  
"Damn. So did you see anything that might be helpful?"  
  
"No. He basically showed me the third floor. I didn't see anything suspicious."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed. "He didn't try anything with you did he?"  
  
Kara looked at him. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
". . .No reason." ~Faye's been trying all sorts of stuff with me and I know Terra and Goku are all over each other. This whole thing just seems a bit odd~  
  
Kara shook her head and sighed, "Vegeta. . ." She walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. "You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
". . .I know."  
  
"Come on guys." Goku walked up to the door and looked at them. "Now remember. If you're caught, just say you were restless and wanted to take a look around. Also, at the first sign of sun rise, meet back here."  
  
Kara and Vegeta nodded.  
  
Goku opened the door and the three of them quietly went out of the room. Goku looked around to see if the cost was clear. Once he was satisfied he, looked at them and whispered, "Good luck."  
  
The three of them took off in different directions.  
  
  
  
"They're on the move my lord."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Kasal was starring into a crystal orb, Bota looking into it from behind her.  
  
"Go ahead and clear it Kasal."  
  
"You do not wish to continue watching?"  
  
"No. I'm going to go rest. I want you to go start your lesson with Lark."  
  
"It would be wise to keep an eye on the mortals. You should not underestimate them."  
  
"You worry too much. Now take your leave, that's an order."  
  
Kasal sighed and waved her hand over the orb, causing the images of the saiyans to vanish. "As you command." She put her hands together and bowed before leaving the room.  
  
*****  
  
~Man, this place is like a maze~ Goku leaned up against a wall and peaked around the corner to make sure no one was there. ~This would be easier if I could see through walls~ He turned the corner and stealthily, walked down the long hallway. He came up to a door and opened it quietly. He looked inside, ~I think it's a library~  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
Goku jumped and turned around. "Terra?" He carefully shut the door. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sl-"  
  
"It's ok. You're not in trouble." She smiled and gently took hold of his hand. "I can't sleep either."  
  
"Well uh. . .Maybe you should try again." He looked into her eyes and any anxiety he was feeling, suddenly faded. There was something about her that always seemed to calm him.  
  
"Alright. Will you walk with me back to my room?"  
  
". . .Sure."  
  
*****  
  
"This really sucks." Vegeta closed the box that he had been looking through. "It could take a few nights to search just half of this place." He walked over to a dresser type piece of furniture and started searching through the drawers. It was filled with various women's clothing. He was currently in a bedroom but there was no one there. He figured it was a guest room but was soon proven wrong.  
  
Faye walked in and shut the door behind her, making just enough noise to startle Vegeta.  
  
He froze and started cursing at himself silently for not paying attention to the world around him. "Uh. . ." He shut the drawer and turned around. "Hey Faye, I uh-"  
  
"I knew you couldn't stay away from me Vegeta."  
  
"Huh?!" He stepped back, "No, it's not like that."  
  
"Then why are you in my room looking through my clothes?"  
  
"Oh! This is your room?" He slowly made his way to the door. ~Shit. I gotta get out of here~  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Vegeta."  
  
"But I'm not. I really didn't know-"  
  
Faye moved quickly and grabbed him. "No more games Vegeta."  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I know you want me."  
  
"Like hell!" He pushed her away, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm with Kara."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I have a feeling that's all going to change real soon." Her eyes widened and began to glow as she glared at him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "What the hell are you. . .talk. . .ing. . .about." He suddenly felt drowsy and the room seemed to spin.  
  
Faye grinned and pushed him down on top of her bed. "You really are quite handsome for a foreigner. . ."  
  
*****  
  
~*~Over here~*~  
  
Kara's eyes widened as she looked around. "Hello?"  
  
~*~This way~*~  
  
~What the hell is going on~  
  
~*~Be not afraid. Follow the sound of my voice~*~  
  
Kara slowly turned and started walking back in the direction from which she just came. ~I must be losing my mind~  
  
~*~This way~*~  
  
Kara turned left and began walking down another hallway. ~Did the voice just change? It sounded like a little girl before, now it sounds like a guy~  
  
~*~Stop~*~  
  
Kara halted.  
  
~*~Go through the door to your right~*~  
  
Kara turned and put her hand on the knob. "You're losing it girl." She took a deep breath and opened the door. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey!" Lark stood up and smiled. "It worked."  
  
Kasal looked at him and sighed. "Lark, we have been watching her. We knew it was working from the beginning."  
  
Lark's expression turned into an embarrassed one as he looked down at the orb. "Oh yeah."  
  
Kara walked towards them. "You guys saw me walking around out there?"  
  
Kasal looked at her. "I was teaching his majesty to gaze into the orb. He saw you and I thought it an appropriate time to test his mental communication skills."  
  
". . .Oh."  
  
"Lark."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are excused. This evening's lesson is complete."  
  
"Thanks Kasal." Lark walked towards the door then looked at Kara. "Come on, it's best you not stay here while Kasal practices her spells."  
  
"Hm?" Kara looked at him, "Oh, ok." She followed him out. "So uh." She crossed her arms as they walked down the dark corridor. "Do your sisters learn magic as well?"  
  
"Not really. We're all born with certain abilities but there are only two in the village at a time that have extensive magical abilities. The sorcerer, or sorceress, and their apprentice."  
  
"You and Kasal. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . .So what were you doing up and out of bed?"  
  
"Uh. . .I couldn't sleep. . .Just wanted to look around."  
  
"Oh." He stopped in front of a door and put his hand on the knob. "This is my room."  
  
Kara took a couple steps ahead of him before she realized he had stopped. She turned around and looked at him. "Well, I suppose I should go back to bed now."  
  
"Wait. I want to show you something."  
  
"Well uh-"  
  
"It'll only take a minute."  
  
". . .Ok." She followed him into the room.  
  
"Come here." He kneeled down in front of a small table.  
  
Kara walked around to the other side of the table and got down on her knees. "This is another one of those crystal things."  
  
"Yeah, except this one's a bit different. It shows the user any event in the past that they wish to see."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Go ahead and give it a try."  
  
Kara looked at him. "Really? How do I do it?"  
  
"Just think about something you want to see."  
  
". . .Ok." Kara looked into the crystal orb and concentrated. ~It would be nice to see grandma Pan again~  
  
Suddenly, what appeared to be a black cloud, swirled around in the orb. When it cleared up, she could see an image of Pan smiling at her. ". . .Grandma. . ." She gazed into the orb for several minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She got up and looked at him, "Sorry, guess I kinda spaced out."  
  
"It's quite alright. I just wanted to stop you before you lost yourself completely." He removed his cloak and tossed it on to a chair. "I've known people to spend years in front of these things." He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed.  
  
She looked at him and couldn't help but notice the troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
She sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. "You can tell me Lark."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "You're a very kind and caring person Kara."  
  
Kara smiled. "Shh. Don't tell anyone."  
  
He grinned. "You'll make the perfect companion."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Well Vegeta's said similar things before." Kara suddenly jerked her head to the side and looked out the window. ~I don't have long until the sun rises~ She got to her feet and looked down at him. "I better get going."  
  
He got up and followed her as she walked to the door. "Kara."  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"When I said you'd make the perfect companion-" he put his hands on her shoulders and smirked, "-I didn't mean for Vegeta."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	30. Confession

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
It had happened so fast, he barely had time to think it over.  
  
Terra embraced Goku and kissed him gently. Goku whispered her name as he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. ~I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave her, even if it's just for a little while~ He tried to pull away when he tasted tears but she wouldn't let him break the kiss. ~Why is she crying~  
  
Goku suddenly felt a small pain in his back as something sharp penetrated his skin. Terra pulled away from him and there was a sound of metal hitting the floor. "I can't." Terra looked at him in horror as she backed away. She continued stepping backwards until her back hit a wall. She slid down the wall and began an inconsolable fit of tears.  
  
Goku looked at her then looked down and saw what had hit the floor and picked it up. It was a dagger with a long, extremely sharp blade. The very tip was the only part covered in blood, she had not put the blade in very deep. "Terra. . ." He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Please forgive me." Terra covered her face and continued to sob. Her guilt kept her from looking at him. "I deserve to die."  
  
Goku sighed. "No, that's not true. Now will you please explain this to me?"  
  
"Just kill me. I don't want to live." She leaned back and tilted her head up, leaving her throat exposed. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.  
  
Goku grabbed her left wrist and placed the dagger in her hand. "I'd sooner die then kill you."  
  
Terra opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh Goku." She set the dagger down then reached out and wrapped her arms around him. "Why does it have to be like this?" She rested her face on his shoulder.  
  
Goku could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. "Terra, what's going on?"  
  
"It's all one big set up." Her grip on him became tighter.  
  
Goku put one arm around her back and placed his other hand on the back of her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"My father wants the dragonballs. He's willing to do anything to get them. Even turn his own children into criminals."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I was supposed to gain your trust since day one and tonight, I was to distract you and. . . and then, when your guard was down. . ." He could feel her shaking. "Goku I just couldn't do it. I told him I couldn't bring myself into harming an innocent person."  
  
Goku leaned back and put his hand under her chin. "Is that really the only reason you couldn't do it?"  
  
". . .No." She looked at him sadly.  
  
He smiled then pushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I have done. . .for what I was about to do."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. Your father put you in a terrible situation. You had to make a choice that no one should have to make."  
  
She shook her head slightly as she looked into his eyes. "How can you be so kind to me after what I've done?"  
  
He took her hands into his. "I have my reasons."  
  
She tried to hold her tears back as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
  
Goku looked at her. "I feel the same way."  
  
She gave a weak smile and hugged him. After a moment, she let go and got to her feet. She wiped her eyes, "I almost forgot."  
  
Goku got up and looked at her. "Forgot what?"  
  
"We haven't much time." She grabbed her black cloak from her dresser and began to put it on. "I know where father keeps the other dragonballs. Goku. . .I'm going to help you get them."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "He has more then one?"  
  
"Yes. Four, including the one he stole from Kara."  
  
~Four! That means all seven are actually here in this castle~ "Are you sure you should go? It'll probably be dangerous."  
  
Terra nodded. "I want to help. Besides, I'll be in danger anyway when my father finds out you're still alive."  
  
"I suppose that's true. . .wait a minute. . .What about the others?"  
  
"I was just about to get to that." Terra put the hood of the cloak over her head and sighed. "Faye and I had the same objective. Though knowing her, she'll want her fun before she tries to kill him. And Kara. . ." She turned around and put her hand on the doorknob. "I suppose there's no nice way to say this. . .Lark is to mate with her."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"If for some reason the dragonballs don't work. . .Kara is to give birth to a half breed so that the child can leave and find a different way to break the spell over the village."  
  
Goku's calm attitude disappeared. "We have to help them!"  
  
"We shall. Vegeta first. Then we will go after the dragonballs."  
  
"What about Kara?"  
  
"It would be wise to help her last. Vegeta's life is in danger so he must be first. Father will be up soon. . .we have to get the dragonballs before he wakes up." She opened the door and walked out.  
  
Goku walked out as well. ~She's right. . .But Kara. . .We have to hurry~ He followed her, trying to control the rage inside. ~If he does anything to her. . .I'll make him pay~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	31. Rescue

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly regained consciousness. The last thing he could remember was being pushed down. ~I can barely keep my eyes open. What the hell did she do to me~ He tried to move but something stopped him. He looked down and saw that he was tied down to a chair.  
  
"Oh, You're awake." Faye walked towards him from the shadows, a small knife in her hand.  
  
"Heh. . .Do you actually think that this will keep me in place? You obviously don't know how strong I am."  
  
"I know exactly how strong you are. Under normal circumstances, I would be no match for you." She stopped in front of him and smirked. "But you know as well as I do that at the moment it's difficult just to keep your head up. Any attempt to escape is futile."  
  
~She's right. . .What am I going to do? I guess I could try to delay whatever she's thinking about doing, maybe I'll have time to regain my strength~ "What did you do to me?"  
  
"The people here are all born with some kind of ability. Most can drain energy from others by merely kissing them. I however only have to look at some one to steal their strength."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head and muttered, "You bitch."  
  
"Now, now. That isn't very nice." She lifted his head and sat down on his lap. "Keep saying things like that and it'll just make me prolong your torture." Faye put her hand on his shoulder then quickly tore his shirt so that his arm and part of his chest was exposed.  
  
"Don't touch me you whore." Vegeta tried to move his arms so that he could break free from the rope that bound him, but he couldn't.  
  
"You don't listen very well." She put the blade up to his chest and started cutting into his skin. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." She took the knife away and licked the blood off of his chest.  
  
"Sick bitch." Vegeta tilted his head back and closed his eyes. ~Just think about Kara~  
  
Faye put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on the side of his face. "Don't try to ignore me." She put her mouth up to the side of his neck and with her fang teeth, bit into him.  
  
Vegeta winced. ~Ignore it. Kara. . .I remember how it felt the first time she said she loved me~  
  
Faye licked the blood from his neck. "You know that deep down, you're enjoying this. Don't pretend you're not." She started kissing his neck and made her way up.  
  
~I feel like the luckiest man alive every time she lets me hold her~  
  
Faye pulled his head back towards her and put her lips up to his. Without much effort, she parted his lips with her tongue and started kissing him.  
  
Vegeta could feel his eyes burning. ~This girl means nothing to me. Kara's the only one that matters. I'd do anything to make this stop, I can't stand it anymore. . .Some one, please help me~  
  
Just then, there was a loud noise at the other end of the room. Faye pulled away from Vegeta and got off his lap. "Terra? What are you doing?" She saw Goku walk in as well and smirked. "Oh. Are we going to share them? I knew you had it in you sister."  
  
Terra started walking towards her. Goku saw Vegeta and rushed up to him. "What the hell have you done to him?!"  
  
"You stay away from him!" Faye looked at Goku and her eyes began to glow.  
  
Goku quickly shut his eyes, remembering what Terra had told him. Faye growled and attempted to stab him but Terra grabbed her by the wrist. Faye looked at her in shock. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You have done all the damage you are going to do sister."  
  
"Terra, by doing this, you're going against father's orders. You're betraying your family and everyone else in this village."  
  
Terra smiled sadly, "I know." She put her other hand on Faye's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Forgive me."  
  
Faye was suddenly covered in glowing, blue thread. The thread tightened around her and she fell to the ground. "What is this?! You cannot do this!"  
  
Terra opened her eyes, "I can do more then you know. I am the twin of Lark after all. . . Goku, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Goku opened his eyes and immediately turned his attention back to Vegeta. He quickly untied him, "Hey, wake up."  
  
~What's going on? Goku~ Vegeta opened his eyes a bit. "Goku. . ."  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Vegeta tried to move but the only part of him that made any motion were his fingers. "I doubt it. That little bitch did a good job of making sure I didn't escape." He took a deep breath and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came." He looked behind Goku and saw Terra. ". . .How did you know I needed help?. . .And where's Kara?"  
  
Goku turned his head slightly. "It's a long story. Terra's here to help us find the dragonballs. We're going to go get Kara soon."  
  
"Goku? Is she in some kind of danger?"  
  
"No. . .No she's not. I'm sure she's still wondering around somewhere or maybe she's already gone back to the room."  
  
Terra looked towards the door and sighed. ~Why is Goku lying to him? I don't understand~  
  
~*~Because he does not wish to worry his friend~*~  
  
Terra gasped as Kasal walked through the door. Goku turned and looked at her. ". . ."  
  
"Fear not. I am here to assist you." She smiled and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Why Kasal? You are father's most trusted employee."  
  
"Bota has lost his way." She sighed and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "The evil in his heart has gotten the best of him. I cannot obey a man that would have innocent people killed." Her small hand started to glow. "We haven't much time. I can heal him a bit but he may still need help for a while."  
  
Goku nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Kasal removed her hand and stepped back. "Try to stand."  
  
Vegeta flexed his fingers, ~Wow, it really worked~ He got to his feet then lost balance and stumbled forward.  
  
Goku grabbed him quickly. "Whoa. Take it easy, like she said, she doesn't have time to heal you all the way." Goku put Vegeta's arm around his shoulders and then put his free arm around Vegeta as a support. "This'll make it easier for you to walk."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
Terra turned around and walked towards the door. "Follow me."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	32. Good Idea

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
The group of four came to the end of the long hallway, which split off into three different directions. They made their way towards the hallway to the right. "Wait!" Terra and Kasal stopped and looked at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta pulled away from Goku and managed to stand up on his own. Goku tried to take hold of him again but Vegeta put his hand up, "I don't need help anymore, I have enough strength to stand on my own."  
  
Goku nodded, "Alright, well let's get going."  
  
"No-" Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall beside him. "Something isn't right."  
  
They all gazed at him with curiosity.  
  
". . .We were all supposed to meet up around now but. . .I feel Kara's energy. . .She's nowhere near the room and. . .I just have this really bad feeling." Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at them. His eyes widened at the sight of Goku's sorrowful expression. "Goku what's going on? Is Kara in trouble?"  
  
"Um. . .She's not in any kind of danger. . ." He shook his head and turned around.  
  
"Vegeta, we will help Kara after we find the dragonballs." Terra placed her hand on his shoulder, "Now come, we must hurry."  
  
"No!" Vegeta moved away from her, "I can tell that something's wrong by the way Goku's acting."  
  
Goku looked down at Kasal, "Why can't we go help her first?"  
  
Kasal shook her head. "I understand how this must trouble you but we must go after the dragonballs now and if we are caught we will need as much help as possible."  
  
"At least let me go by myself." Vegeta looked down the hall ahead of them. "I can feel her energy so I'll be able to find her."  
  
Kasal nodded, "Perhaps that would be wise. As for the rest of us, we must be on our way."  
  
Goku smiled, "I'll go with Vegeta."  
  
"No. We may need your help Goku."  
  
Vegeta pushed himself away from the wall and started walking forward. "Don't worry Goku. I'll get Kara and then we'll find you guys." He walked past them and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
"Come on Goku." Terra took hold of his arm and pulled him in the direction Kasal was going.  
  
"Should we really let him go alone?"  
  
"Don't worry Goku. If all goes well, we'll get the dragonballs and then get back to Vegeta before he even finds Kara."  
  
Goku nodded, "Ok."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	33. Too Close

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Lark smirked as he wiped a few drops of blood from his lower lip. "You're quite the feisty one." he told Kara from the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Just get away from the door asshole." Kara was standing in her fighting stance, her eyes narrowed on him.  
  
"Why? So you can escape?" His smirk widened. "Very well, I shall move." He slowly walked away from the door at an angle and kept his eyes on Kara as she walked sideways to avoid him. "Happy?"  
  
Kara glared at him for a moment longer then made a break for the door. She was confident that her speed was greater then his. As she came two feet from in front of the door, something slammed into her back and pressed her up against the wood surface. "Ah!" She cried out at the immense pressure on her spine.  
  
"Just give in Kara." Lark quickly pulled her hands behind her back then closed his eyes. The same glowing blue thread that had been used to confine Faye, appeared around Kara's wrists. "This is going to happen whether you like it or not." He turned her around and looked at her with lustful eyes. "Why not enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Enjoy this!!!" Kara swiftly lifted her knee and hit him in the crotch. She smiled as Lark fell back in pain. "Bastard." She turned around and tried to kick the door down but it didn't even budge. ~The hell???~ She kicked it again but it still remained in tact.  
  
Lark finally managed to get up, despite his pain. He grabbed Kara, threw her to the ground and sat on top of her legs. "You bitch." He took hold of her collar and jerked his hand down, ripping her shirt down the middle.  
  
"No!!!" Kara struggled to break free. After several minutes she realized that fighting at this point was only wearing her out. She let out a small sob and looked up at him. "Please don't do this."  
  
Lark leaned down and looked into her eyes. "Why not?"  
  
She turned her head to the side, "This isn't right Lark. I don't love you."  
  
"You'll learn to love me. Besides. . ." he put his hand under her chin and turned her head back towards him, "Vegeta will be dead soon, Faye is making sure of that."  
  
Kara's eyes widened, "You're lying!"  
  
"Am I? If you would take a moment to sense his life force you would know that he has already become weaker."  
  
Kara concentrated on Vegeta's energy. A tear dropped from each of her eyes. ~He's right. I can barely even sense Vegeta~  
  
Lark put his index finger on her forehead and it began to emit a soft yellow light. "Take it easy, ok. Enjoy yourself."  
  
Kara's eyelids lowered and every muscle in her body relaxed. The only thing that hadn't been affected by Lark's spell was her mind. ~No. . .no this can't be happening. Why is this happening. . .He can't die~  
  
Lark took his hand away and grinned. "No need for this anymore." he murmured as he lifted her upper body and placed his palm on the blue thread, causing it to disappear. He gently set her back on the floor and placed her arms at either side of her head.  
  
She wanted to fight Lark off but her body wasn't listening to her. ~Vegeta you can't die. I need you~  
  
Lark put his hand on her chest and ran it down to her stomach. He leaned down and started kissing her neck, ignoring the tears escaping Kara's half opened eyes. He pulled her bra strap and sleeve off her shoulder and ran his tongue across her skin.  
  
Just then, Vegeta burst through the door with a sphere of ki building up in his hand.  
  
Lark stood up and turned around. "You!?!"  
  
Kara blinked and felt herself regain control over her body.  
  
Vegeta shot his hand forward and released the energy. The attack caught Lark by surprise and hit him, causing him to fly across the room and smash through the wall.  
  
"Damn." Vegeta let his hand drop as he fell to his knees.  
  
Kara sat up and looked over at him, "Vegeta!!!!!" She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. "You're ok!!!" Tears ran down her face as she kissed him repeatedly.  
  
"Gentle! Ack! Kara, be careful!"  
  
Kara stopped and looked down at him curiously.  
  
"I used just about all my energy on that attack."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She got off and sat down beside him. "How did you know that I needed help? And what on earth happened to you?"  
  
Vegeta slowly pushed himself up, "Terra told us what was going on." He managed to sit up. "It was all a set up."  
  
"I can't believe this." Kara pulled her strap back up on her shoulder and sighed. "This has been a really bad day."  
  
"Was I too late?"  
  
"No." She grabbed the ends of her shirt and tied them together in attempt to cover up. "Hmm. Fashion statement."  
  
Vegeta smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry. After we find the dragonballs, we're out of here and everything will be better."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh. Bota has all the ones we don't. Goku, Kasal, and Terra are going after them right now."  
  
"Really?! Why didn't you say so!?!"  
  
"Slipped my mind. Too concerned about you." He put his hand on her cheek.  
  
She put her arms around him and helped him to his feet. "I'll be alright Vegeta. Let's just get out of here, we can celebrate afterwards."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a flash of light then Vegeta stopped suddenly as they were walking out.  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Duna Duna Duna Duna CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! sorry but I couldn't resist. I'll update as soon as I can, promise ^-^;;; 


	34. Never Forget I Love You

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Terra put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath. "The dragonballs are in here. Brace yourselves. . .anything could happen."  
  
Goku nodded and Kasal pushed up her sleeves.  
  
Terra opened the door and the three of them walked inside. It was a large room filled with piles of treasure. Cold coins, precious gems, etc. "There." Terra pointed to a case set on top of a table.  
  
They went towards it then stopped as they heard a sound.  
  
"I'd expect something like this from you Kasal but my own daughter. . ." Bota stepped out from the shadows. He extended his hand out towards them, "Come here Terra and all shall be forgiven."  
  
Terra shook her head, "No father." She stepped closer to Goku and gave Bota a look of defiance.  
  
Kasal smirked. "The odds are against you Bota. It would be wise to surrender."  
  
"I don't think so." Dozens of men emerged from every direction with various weapons in their hands. "You are the ones who should surrender."  
  
Goku stooped down and clenched his hands into fists. Kasal looked towards Terra. She looked extremely nervous. "You have greater power then your brother Terra. Believe in yourself."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"No time for questions."  
  
Terra nodded then put her fists up in front of her as purple flames engulfed each one.  
  
Bota sighed and motioned for his men to attack.  
  
*****  
  
"K. . .uh. . ." Vegeta fell forward and hit the floor.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Kara kneeled down at his side and turned him over. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the hole through his chest. She glanced to the right and saw Lark standing in the center of the room.  
  
"Hm." Lark lowered his hand and smirked. "Just to show you how nice a guy I am, I'll let you say goodbye to your boyfriend."  
  
Kara looked at him with a horror struck expression then looked back down at the man in her arms. "Vegeta. . ."  
  
Vegeta cringed and put his hand over his chest. "Kara."  
  
"Don't speak. Save your strength." Breathing for her suddenly became more difficult.  
  
Vegeta struggled to inhale. "It's. . .too late for me. . ." He leaned forward slightly and coughed up a small amount of blood.  
  
"Vegeta! Please hold on! You're going to be alright."  
  
He smiled, "Just remember that. . .I love you."  
  
Kara stared at his face, her eyes beginning to water. "Don't talk like that."  
  
"Heh. . .It doesn't. . .really. . .hurt an. . .more." He let out a soft breath and his head turned to the side slightly.  
  
"Vegeta?!" She shook him frantically for a few seconds then stopped and stared down at him. "No. . .no it can't be. Vegeta. . ." Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She brought her hand up to her face. Her eyes were burning, her mouth was dry, her whole body seemed to ache.  
  
Lark walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone Kara. Just forget about him and save yourself from grief."  
  
Something inside of her suddenly snapped. The rage building up in her body suddenly became unbearable. She clenched her eyes shut, tossed her head back and screamed.  
  
Lark's eyes widened. A sudden gust of wind knocked him back. "Ahh!"  
  
Kara continued to scream as the wind swirling around her burst into a golden color. Her hair spiked back in it's ponytail and began to flicker from it's original black color to a golden color that matched the aura around her. Soon the golden color stayed and there was one last surge of wind. The room was suddenly filled with an eerie silence. Kara opened her eyes and looked back down at Vegeta. She then got to her feet and slowly turned to face Lark.  
  
Lark got up from the debris and looked at her. "Kara?"  
  
Kara glared at him. Her face showed no emotion but the fire in her eyes was enough to show the rage she was feeling.  
  
Lark continued to stare at her, not sure what to think.  
  
She slowly walked towards him, "I will never forgive you."  
  
Lark smirked, "Oh so you want to fight?"  
  
Kara stopped and held her fists up at her sides.  
  
"You're wasting your time."  
  
She just stood there silently.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." He ran towards her and thrust his fist forward.  
  
Kara quickly put her hand up and caught his fist.  
  
"Errr." Lark thrust his other fist towards her face but she caught that one as well. Kara tightened her grip on his hands for a moment then pushed him back and let go. Lark stumbled back then looked at her, horror struck.  
  
"Are you scared Lark?" she asked him calmly as she took a step forward.  
  
"No!" He lunged towards her.  
  
Kara moved quickly and suddenly appeared behind him. She grabbed both of his wrists and pulled him back on her knee quickly.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Now that you've realized I'm the last thing you'll ever see," she put her knee down but pulled him back towards her, keeping a tight grip on him, "does it frighten you?"  
  
". . . ."  
  
She pulled back on his right arm roughly and heard it snap. "Does it!?!?!"  
  
"Ahh! You bitch!"  
  
". . .I will not reduce myself to your level. . ." She let go of Lark and pushed him forward.  
  
Lark turned around and saw her walking towards the door. "You're leaving?"  
  
Kara picked Vegeta up and put him over her shoulder. "Don't try to follow."  
  
Lark growled and put his good arm up, palm facing out. "This isn't finished!!!"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "It is over. I've decided to spare you."  
  
The wounded prince growled and a blue ball of energy formed at his palm.  
  
Kara felt her rage build up once more. "I gave you a chance!" The golden aura burst out around her and she raised her hand up at her side. She stretched out her fingers, a golden light forming around her hand.  
  
"Haaa!!!!" Lark released his attack at her.  
  
Kara thrust her hand out and released her energy as well. The two blasts collided into each other.  
  
"You shall never defeat me!"  
  
Kara narrowed her eyes and put more energy out into her attack. "This is for Vegeta." She let out a final surge of energy, which pushed Lark's blast back and engulfed him.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!"  
  
The entire room was filled with the brilliant light from her blast and Lark's cries slowly faded. As the light dulled Kara turned and walked out. "It's over." She stopped in the middle of the hall and set Vegeta down. Her hair turned black and the aura disappeared. She sat down, leaning against a wall and she pulled Vegeta up onto her lap. ". . .I love you. . .and I will get you back." She held him close and slowly lost consciousness.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	35. A King's End

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Masenko!!!" Goku released his attack, knocking out three men. ~Man, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up~ "Haa!!!" He powered up and transformed into super saiyan two.  
  
Terra closed her eyes and put her hands together. "I hope this works." she muttered. None of the enemy had really encountered her so she helped keep some of them off of Goku and Kasal. She raised her right hand up into the air and pointed her index finger towards the ceiling. A blue flame swirled around her hand and she opened her eyes. "Goku! Duck!"  
  
Goku quickly stooped down.  
  
Terra pointed towards the two men in front of Goku and the blue flame quickly shot out towards them and surrounded their bodies. The two of them started screaming and running around and quickly passed out. Once they hit the floor, the fire disappeared without actually injuring them.  
  
Goku looked at her and winked before continuing his fight. Terra blushed and shot the blue flame behind her back at the man that was attempting to grab her.  
  
Kasal quickly approached Bota, dogging the various weapons being thrown at her. She stopped in front of him, "Call them off Bota. This is between you and me."  
  
"Very well." Bota motioned for his men to back off. He looked down at Kasal and smirked. "You're very brave little one." He reached behind his back and pulled his sword from its sheath.  
  
Kasal put her hand out and formed a sword out of pure energy.  
  
"I can't believe you'd defy me after all I've done for you."  
  
"You only took me in because of my powers."  
  
Bota grinned and quickly swiped at her. Kasal jumped back and put her sword up in front of her face. Bota's sword clashed with hers. He put an enormous amount of pressure on her weapon, "You can't win Kasal."  
  
"Bota-" Kasal scrunched her face and began to push him back. "You used to say you loved me like a daughter."  
  
Bota looked at her in shock. He braced himself and used all his strength to stop her from pushing him back.  
  
Kasal's eyes lost their color and turned completely white. "But after all this time, you know very little about me."  
  
"Err. Wretched child."  
  
"This wretched child can manipulate her strength-" Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed him against a wall.  
  
"Arg!"  
  
"This wretched child is a powerful sorceress-" She put her free hand out to the side and another sword appeared in it. "And this wretched child will bring you to your doom." She took the newly formed weapon and quickly shoved it through his gut.  
  
". . . ." Bota stared at her with wide eyes as he dropped his weapon. "How. . .how could you?"  
  
Kasal stepped back, turned around and walked away.  
  
Bota gritted his teeth and put his hands on the sword's handle. He slowly pulled it out.  
  
Kasal closed her eyes and put her sword out to the side. "No you don't." She let go of the handle and the sword suddenly turned and flew back towards Bota. It struck him and pierced his heart. Kasal turned around and looked down at him.  
  
Bota reached up for her, ignoring the blood coming from his chest, gut and mouth.  
  
She put her hand down towards him, "I'm not without mercy my king. Allow me to end your suffering." A black light flickered in her palm then flew towards Bota and struck his forehead.  
  
Bota's movements quickly ceased and his head fell back and hit the floor.  
  
Kasal looked at him for a moment longer then quickly ran off to help the others.  
  
  
  
Terra backed up against Goku and looked around. "Where are they coming from? It seems there's no end."  
  
"I know but we can han-" Goku's eyes widened. ~What's that energy I feel~  
  
". . .Goku?" Terra glanced at him nervously, "What's wrong?"  
  
~Is that Kara? What's going on? She's not supposed to have that much strength~  
  
"Goku. . ." Terra watched as dozens of men closed in on them. ~Oh what's gotten into him? There's only one thing I can do. I only hope Goku's strong enough to handle it~ Terra put her hands up at her midsection, inches apart. A dark purple sphere appeared between her palms. Terra quickly spread her arms out and an enormous wave of energy started around her and spread out across the room. Everyone in the room was blown back except Terra and Kasal.  
  
Kasal smiled and helped Goku to his feet. ~She should have been my apprentice. She has enormous power and a pure heart~  
  
Goku put his hand over his forehead, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Terra looked at the floor shyly, "I'm sorry but you suddenly went off in your own little world and I had to do something. Besides, I knew you were strong enough to withstand it."  
  
Goku blinked a few times, trying to correct his blurred vision. "That doesn't make it hurt less."  
  
Terra put her arm around him for support. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't be. I've had worse."  
  
Kasal put her hand in the direction of the case on the table. The case hovered over to her and she grabbed it. "We have what we came for. Let us go and help the others."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	36. Goodbye Slegna

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
"Kara!!! Kara!!!"  
  
~Such a comforting voice. . .~ Kara slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. "Goku. . ." She could see him and Kasal running down the hall towards her.  
  
Goku stopped and kneeled down beside her. "Kara, what happened!?"  
  
Kara looked down at Vegeta. "He tried to save me." She felt a swell of tears trying to come out but she fought them back. "Lark. . .Lark killed him."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "That isn't funny Kara." He looked at Vegeta but because of the way Kara was holding him, he could only see the back of his head. "Oh and I see he's lowered his ki so that I can't sense him."  
  
Kara stared at Vegeta silently.  
  
"Kara? Come on, stop playing around, we have to get out of here."  
  
". . ."  
  
Goku scooted over so that he was in front of Kara. He looked down at Vegeta and saw the hole in his chest and the blood all over the two of them. "No. . ." Goku got to his feet and backed away. He stared down at them for a moment. "Wait! It's ok because Kasal's here!"  
  
Kasal put her hand on Vegeta's arm then shook her head. "I can help people that are near death but I can do nothing for those that have already passed away."  
  
Goku clenched his fists tightly.  
  
Kara looked up at him. She saw the blood dripping down from his hands and felt his power increasing rapidly. "Goku, I know this sounds horrible of me but calm down and try not to think about it. We're going to get him back."  
  
Goku closed his eyes and tried to keep his anger from erupting. "The dragonballs."  
  
"Yeah." She slowly got to her feet, still holding Vegeta. "So we have to stay calm and keep our heads straight."  
  
Goku nodded. His breathing was still deep and unsteady but he managed to keep his temper down. He looked at Kara, "Are you ok? You look terrible."  
  
"Don't worry about me, we just have to get out of here."  
  
Goku took his jacket off and handed it to her as he took Vegeta out of her arms, "Just don't overdo it."  
  
She nodded and looked around. "Where's that girl?"  
  
"What girl? Oh Terra. She went to get the rest of the dragonballs. We're going to meet up with her at the portal."  
  
"Oh." She put the jacket on and zipped it up.  
  
"We shouldn't keep her waiting." Kasal added.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kara and Goku followed the young sorceress as she led them out of the palace.  
  
None of them spoke until they got outside. "Kara?" Goku said with curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You fought Lark?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Um. . .What happened? I mean. . .I felt your energy without even trying."  
  
Kara stuck her hands in her pockets and sighed. "I'm not sure. The whole thing seems like a dream."  
  
Kasal changed directions and cut through some shrubbery. "You can tell each other everything later." They came into a clearing and Terra could be seen in the distance. "We must get the two of you out of here before Bota is discovered dead."  
  
They approached Terra and stopped in front of her.  
  
"Here." Terra handed Kara their bags. "What's wrong with Vegeta?"  
  
"Don't worry, he's going to be fine." Goku told her, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Ok well-" Terra put her hand out and moved it around in the air as if searching for something. When her hand came to a certain spot, the air itself seemed to distort and bend. "Here. This is where the portal is."  
  
Goku put Vegeta in Kara's arms, "Go on, I'll be right there."  
  
Kara nodded and quickly walked forward and disappeared into the portal.  
  
Goku looked at Terra and Kasal. "Thank you both for your help. We couldn't have done this without you." He looked into Terra's eyes and noticed she was crying. "Please don't do that." He put his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I shall never forget you."  
  
Goku smiled and grabbed the case that Kasal was holding. "Well seeing as how we're going to be spending so much time together I don't see how it's going to be possible to forget me."  
  
Terra looked at him with a confused expression. "I don't understand."  
  
Goku winked and jumped through the portal.  
  
Terra looked down at Kasal. "What does he mean???"  
  
Kasal smirked and shook her head. "You'll find out." She looked up at her, "But for the time being I'd like to talk about these powers of yours that you've kept hidden from everyone."  
  
Terra continued to stare at her with confused eyes.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	37. The Spell

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara quickly placed the three dragonballs in her possession, on the ground. Moments later, Goku stepped through the bright green light and kneeled down beside Kara. He opened the case in his hand and put the four dragonballs on the ground with the others. Goku looked at Kara and smiled. "We've finally done it."  
  
Kara nodded and looked down as the dragonballs began to glow. "I guess we just make our wish. . ."  
  
Goku looked down, "Uh. . .we wish to undo everything that Zech did in the Western Capitol."  
  
They stared at the dragonballs with blank expressions. Kara leaned in closer, "Please grant our wish! We've gone through so much!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Kara looked up at Goku, a horror struck expression on her face. "Why. . .Why isn't it working? Why isn't the dragon appearing? There's supposed to be a dragon right?"  
  
". . .Maybe the legend is wrong. . ."  
  
". . .No. No that can't be true!!! We have to bring him back! They have to work!" She screamed out and slammed her fist into the ground.  
  
Goku put his arms around her, "Don't worry. . .we'll figure it out."  
  
~*~Goku. Kara. Can you hear me~*~  
  
The two of them looked up. "What was that?" Kara asked curiously.  
  
"It sounded like. . ."  
  
~*~It's grandma Pan. Don't you recognize my voice?~*~  
  
Goku and Kara quickly got to their feet and looked around. "Grandma!?" Goku shouted out.  
  
*****  
  
Pan smiled. "I'm not there with you. I-"  
  
"Could you please hurry?!" the irritated Kaio shouted.  
  
"Kaio-sama, just let her talk. Be a good sport."  
  
He looked over at Goku and sighed. "I feel so used."  
  
*****  
  
"Where are you!?!"  
  
~*~Another planet~*~  
  
Kara smiled as her eyes began to water. "We thought you were dead!"  
  
~*~I am. I'm on a planet that is for warriors who died trying to protect their planet~*~  
  
Kara's smiled slowly dropped and formed a frown.  
  
~*~I don't have much time. Kaio-sama's getting cranky. The reason the dragonballs aren't working is because you have to say the right spell. It's, "Come out, Shenron!"~*~  
  
Goku hugged Kara tightly, "I told you it would work. We just weren't saying the right thing!!!"  
  
"This is great! Don't worry grandma, we'll have you back in no time!"  
  
~*~No~*~  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~I do not wish to be brought back.~*~  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Why!?!?!"  
  
~*~I've lived a long fulfilling life on earth. Now it's time for me to begin my life here. It's a wonderful place and I've already met some people that I knew. Grandpa Goku came and got me because he knew you two were having trouble. I must go now. Make your wishes, bring back Vegeta, and go on with your lives. Always remember I love you both. Farewell~*~  
  
"Grandma!!!" Goku clenched his fists and stared down at the ground.  
  
Kara put her arms around him and sighed. "At least we know she's in a good place."  
  
Goku put his arms around her as well and stared down at the dragonballs. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Goku looked up and shouted, "Come out, Shenron!!!"  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Not sure exactly how many more chapters I'm going to write but the journey is pretty much over. Probably one or two more chapters. And sorry it took it's taking so long to get chapters out lately, got some shit going on. 


	38. Three Wishes

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
The sky turned black and a white mist arose from the dragonballs. A bright light sparked and shot up into the sky. Kara and Goku watched in awe as a dragon formed in the sky. The majestic creature looked down at them with bright red eyes, "Speak your wish."  
  
Kara continued to stare up at the dragon with her mouth opened slightly. Goku took a nervous step forward, "Yes um. . ." he looked back at Kara. "Um. . ." ~Be brave, there's no reason to be nervous~ He looked back up at the dragon with a determined expression, "How many wishes do we get?"  
  
"Any three that are within my power to grant."  
  
Goku smiled, ~Perfect. . .Now how do I word this? Oh I know~ "Please bring back all the humans that were killed in the Western Capitol when Zech attacked."  
  
The enormous dragon floated in the air silently for a moment then the sound of his gruff voice was heard once more, "It is done."  
  
Kara got over her amazement and looked towards her cousin. "Goku. . ."  
  
"Don't worry," Goku said without looking back. "For our second wish. . .We wish for you to bring Vegeta back to life." Goku pointed at the ground towards their lifeless companion.  
  
"It is done."  
  
". . .umph." Vegeta sat up slowly and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Kara gasped and her eyes widened. "It. . .it worked. . ."  
  
Vegeta looked down and touched the spot where his fatal wound used to be. He looked up at the sky then looked over at Kara. ~Oh, I understand~ He got up and smiled, "Hey beautiful."  
  
Kara let out a quick breath, "Heh." She smiled, ran towards him and practically threw herself at him causing Vegeta to fall back and hit the ground with Kara in his arms.  
  
"Oof!" Vegeta was immediately smothered with kisses. "Mmuph-Ka."  
  
Kara stopped and looked at him. "I missed you so much."  
  
Vegeta smiled and placed the palm of his right hand on her cheek. "I'll never leave you again."  
  
Goku smiled and once again looked towards the sky. "And for my final wish. . .I wish for you to free the people of Slegna but only if their hearts are free of evil."  
  
Suddenly an eerie breeze blew through the forest. As it did, the blue glow that made the forest unique suddenly disappeared as did the portal. Hundreds of people suddenly came into view. Only one of them didn't seem surprised to be there, the young Kasal.  
  
"Your wishes have been granted." The dragon let out a low growl, "Son Goku. The dragonballs were taken from earth once because their power was abused. Do not make the same mistake as your ancestors or they will disappear once more and no amount of work will bring them back."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Farewell." Shenron faded slowly and disappeared. The dragonballs flew up into the sky then shot off into different directions and the sky turned to its original state.  
  
"Goku!!!" Faye ran towards him.  
  
"Faye. . ." Goku put his arm out and wrapped them around her as she approached him.  
  
"Goku you set us free."  
  
"It seemed like the right thing to do but I did it mostly for you."  
  
"Oh Goku. . ." Faye rested her head against his chest.  
  
". . .I love you Faye."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	39. End One Chapter, Begin Another

Descendants, Earth's New Hope  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters. . .Just so you know. Well actually I only put this here because I have to.  
  
  
  
Kara slowly opened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth as she yawned. She turned over to her side and looked at the man laying next to her. She kissed him on the cheek before rolling out of bed. A peaceful sigh escaped her throat. She grabbed the golden locket from the bedside table and opened it. A smile came across her face as her eyes wondered from the image of her mother to that of her father. After closing it and putting the necklace around her neck, she walked over to her closet and put on a blouse and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
*****  
  
"Mmm, this is delicious."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
"Yes it's wonderful! What do you call this again?"  
  
"Eggs???" Kara stood in the dinning room doorway and looked at the two of them. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"She's never had them before but she seems to like them a great deal." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Good morning Kara." Faye said cheerfully.  
  
Kara smiled and sat down next to Goku.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"He's still asleep. When he wakes up he's going to go home to see his mom. We can all go out after that."  
  
"Ok."  
  
". . .It'll be nice to get out and just have fun."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They suddenly heard a thumping sound and saw Vegeta running down the stairs. "I got to go!" He ran into the kitchen and quickly kissed Kara on the cheek then rushed for the front door, "I'll be back soon sweetie!"  
  
"Don't be long pooky!" Goku yelled out to him.  
  
Vegeta put his middle finger up then opened the door and ran out.  
  
Kara hit Goku in the arm.  
  
"Ow! I was just messin, jeez!"  
  
*****  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Vegeta ran past some robots, knocking one of them over. "Mom!?"  
  
"Help, help." The robot moved its arms back and forth as it lie helplessly on the floor.  
  
"Vegeta!?" Neko leaned back in her chair and looked out into the main hall. She gasped, quickly got up and ran out of her office. "Vegeta I'm so glad you're safe!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I missed you." He smiled as he hugged her. She had never seemed to care as much about him as she did now. "Come on, I'll tell you everything."  
  
*****  
  
"I knew I felt a new energy from you!" Goku shouted with excitement as Kara powered down from her super saiyan transformation.  
  
"So I'm a super saiyan. . ." Kara grinned. "This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Vegeta."  
  
"Oh!" Faye looked up at the sky. "I have to go, I'm supposed to meet with Kasal."  
  
Goku picked her up, "Where is she?"  
  
"You're going to carry me there?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Alright then. I'll show you the way."  
  
The two of them took to the sky and were soon out of sight.  
  
Kara put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Leave me all alone here, I see how it is." She turned and walked back into the house.  
  
*****  
  
"Well if you ever find one of those dragonball things again just bring it to me and I'll make a device that will be able to detect all of them."  
  
"Okay!" Vegeta had told his mother all about his journey, though leaving out a few details for her sake.  
  
"Well on a more important note. . .Goku's cousin is your girlfriend now?"  
  
"We haven't really defined our relationship but I do love her with all my heart." Vegeta put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I picked this up before I got here." He opened the box.  
  
Neko's eyes widened. ". . .You're serious?"  
  
"Dead serious." He closed it and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Then. . .She really means a lot to you?"  
  
"She means everything to me mother. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and do everything I can to make her as happy as she's made me."  
  
Neko put her arms around him. "You've grown up Vegeta and I've been too busy to notice it."  
  
"You're a very important person and you have a lot to take care of."  
  
"That's no excuse. I should have put being a mother ahead of my job." She kissed his forehead then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I promise that from now on I'll be here for you when ever you need me."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Heh." She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled. "Now hurry up and go to her. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
Vegeta got up from the couch. "I love ya mom." He waved and ran out of the room.  
  
"Come back soon and tell me how it goes!!!" Neko shouted after him.  
  
*****  
  
"Kara!" Vegeta looked around the house. "Kara, are you home?"  
  
"Yes! Finally!" Kara hopped down the stairs and hugged him. "I was getting bored."  
  
"Where are Goku and Faye?"  
  
"They left to find Kasal."  
  
"Perfect." He pulled out of her grasped and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hm?" Kara gave him a confused look.  
  
"Kara you know how I feel about you right?"  
  
Kara smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes you've made it quite clear."  
  
"I'll never be able to express how much I truly love you. . ." he got down on one knee and pulled the black box out of his pocket. ". . .But I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying." He opened the box revealing the diamond ring to her.  
  
Kara's eyes widened.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Kara slowly got down on her knees and looked into his eyes. "Vegeta. . ."  
  
Vegeta continued to look at her anxiously. Every second he had to wait for an answer his breathing became more and more difficult. "If. . .If you need some time to think-"  
  
"I will." she whispered.  
  
". . .What?"  
  
"I will!" Kara shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "I will!"  
  
"Oh, I love you so much."  
  
They stayed there in each other's arms for several minutes until Kara leaned back. "This is the happiest day of my life."  
  
Vegeta took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "I know that everyday will be the happiest day of my life, as long as I'm with you."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta." Kara put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "I love you." She put her lips up to his bringing them into a long passionate kiss.  
  
~The End~  
  
The sequel is out! Descendants, A New Life 


End file.
